Close Your Eyes
by Aya8
Summary: Hermione finds something of interest for Harry…his mothers' diary. Lily and James: Their love, their joy, and their death. I didn't know which ship to put this under because it's both based on L/J and H/HR [Written in 2003, has not been revised]
1. Chapter 1

This one is currently not finished. I started writing it in 2003 and it hasn't been updated since 2005. There are only eight chapters. I'm posting it hoping some of the reviews will jump start a writing bug for me so I can finish it.

Warning: Adult content, language, situations

If you feel this is inappropriate for ff dot net, please let me know and it will be removed.

::Findings::

Hermione was speed walking down the crowded street towards her firm, her muggle cell phone resting in the palm of her hand, getting ready to dial Harry's number in England. Her black Armani jacket, which covered her baby blue tuxedo blouse, and pants were flapping in the numbingly cold winter wind, and the heels of her round toed black boots clicking nosily as she turned the corner swiftly.

"Oaf!" she grunted as she smashed into broad shoulders.

She wrinkled her nose at the man drenched in raunchy smelling cologne. She lifted her head up and squinted. The man was down right nasty. Oh, he was clean-shaven, and very easy on the eyes, but Hermione had dealt with men like him. She was dealing with one right now, an ex-_old_ vicious client that got pleasure out of touching little girls.

Hermione had represented this man for nearly a year before his wife had wanted a divorce. It was so sudden; Hermione thought they had been happy. She also thought she had been representing a man that had just been in the wrong place and the wrong time during a drug bust. After settling that case her client said he didn't need her talents anymore and she was dismissed. To Hermione's surprise the mans' wife had called her about the divorce. Hermione had gone over to settle the matters without an appointment, for the main reason of her not being a divorce lawyer, simply because the couple had become somewhat of friends to her and had only found his wife home cradling their four year old daughter. When Joann, the wife, had shown Hermione the doctor's results lead pierced her heart and thick bile rose up in her throat. She had run to the bathroom, threw up her lunch, and when it was all out she had continued to heave. She couldn't believe it and she just sat there for hours talking with Joann and caressing Caitlin's, Jo's daughter, cheeks. Before Hermione had left she promised to put him away for a long time. Hermione was now representing Joann…for free.

A strand of her curly wet, chocolate brown hair flew into her face as she rubbed her red, freezing nose. "Whoa, careful there honey!" the man laughed, holding her shoulders.

Hermione jerked away and started walking.

"Hey baby! What's the rush? You look like you could use a good time…"

She stopped, closed her phone, and bowed her head, her back facing the man. "Oh and you think you're man enough to show me _that _good time?" her voice held a warning edge.

Hermione flipped around and glared, giving her threatening look that she had come to master over the years of being the best lawyer in her city. New York City. No one messed with her.

The oak green-eyed man, with his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and his suit instantly frowned and held his hands up. "Whatever! What an anal…" he started to say, but he trailed off as he continued his journey down the road.

Being a lawyer made her turn away from men, from everything, made her heart cold, probably because of everything she'd dealt with. The capabilities of men were endless. Of course she couldn't put every man in the category, but she was a lawyer and she needed to stay tough. It had made her hardcore…but then again she was grateful for it because she knew there would only ever be one man for her.

The lightening scared, best friend she hadn't seen in over ten years.

When Hermione had finished Hogwarts, at the top of her class, she had gone home to her parents for the summer, after the celebration she shared with Harry and Ron, which ended with Hermione walking in on Harry and Cho having sexual relations. Harry hadn't understood why Hermione had been so upset about it, but she just simply told him to forget about it and waved it off. That was pretty much the last time she'd talked to him. She hadn't cut him off intentionally or Ron for that matter. She had even written them a few times during the summer, but when she had gotten home from that party her parents had presented her with something she needed to heavily research and think about.

Her mother had handed her a brochure from three well-known muggle colleges, Oxford, Yale, and Harvard. Hermione told them she wanted to be an Auror. She explained to them the extent of her research on the job and confirmed that it was definitely what she wanted to do. They had said they were fine with that, but made a request that she look into the college brochures they had given her before she finalized her decision. By the end of the summer Hermione had made her decision. She wanted to go into Law and within a week, simply because of her fathers' connection at the school, she'd hopped on her flight to attend Harvard. She'd managed one last letter telling Ron and Harry of her change in career choice. They'd written back in shock. Hermione wasn't the type to change her mind with only three months of research, but she had stated in that last letter that her choice was a gut feeling and for once she was going to follow it without doing massive research.

Hermione jerked herself out of her thoughts. "You are stalling Granger!" she hissed at herself.

With a deep breath she proceeded to walk flicking her phone open again and slowly redialing Harry's number.

"_Hello! You've reached the Pothead residence," _Ron's voice came from Harry's machine, followed by Harry's._ "Ron? What are you doing?" _

"_Nothing Harry!"_

"_Hey! Stop that! You don't know what you're doing! You're going to break it Ron!" _Harry's voice yelled, sounding as if he'd been far away when Ron had done this.

"_Leave your name, number, and message and I'll only get back to you if you're one of my many hot girl admirers!" _Ron's voice laughed hysterically.

"_RON!" _Harry's last yell was cut off as his answering machine beeped.

Hermione snorted. ""Harry, Ron, it's Hermione…you are NOT going to believe what I found! I know we haven't seen, or even talked to each other for over ten years now. Sort of an 'out of the blue' call I know! I think it's finally time for a reunion, and it's really a perfect time, Christmas and all. I'll understand if you guys can't come, considering the short notice, but I do miss you. Anyhow, I'll be staying at the Bed Knobs and Broom Hotel just on the outside of Diagon Alley. I should be there within day and a half. Meet you there, say, Thursday around five in the afternoon? It's Wednesday the 15th and I'm going to say December just in case. If you can come, meet me at the pet shop where I got Crookshanks…gods I haven't been there in forever. Um, it's really important! Well love you lots! Bye!"

Hermione's heart fluttered with a silent hope and a bundle of nerves. "I hope they come," she whispered as she swung the door open.

"Morning Miss Granger. THAT thing called again. He says he refuses to get another lawyer. He wants you representing him. Say's you have a legal obligation to represent him…he's stating you did a breach of contract.

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "He doesn't even know what that means the stupid twit! You tell him he needs to learn to not skip the fine print at the bottom of contracts. Tell that bastard I only represent the innocent and that he shouldn't have molested his daughter! That rotten pig!" she added in disgust. "Ditch the last part! I don't need to have verbal assault going against me in court."

Maya smiled at her boss. "I was going to anyway!"

Hermione gave her a smile. "Maya, check list!"

She flipped a long piece of tan paper in the air. "Got it all ready."

Hermione walked hurriedly over to the file cabinet. "Canceled all meetings?"

"Check."

"Got me out of that horrible business dinner with Judge Brian?"

"Check. You know 'Mione, he isn't so bad."

Hermione, who'd been flipping through the files, paused and lifted an eyebrow at her assistant. "What are you talking about?"

Maya sighed. "When they ask you out for a 'business dinner' what they're really trying to say is 'I want to date you…what do you say?' And he's kind of cute in an…awkward sort of way."

Hermione snorted and pulled out Darien Anders file, a teenager that was going to be sent to Juvie Hall because he'd gotten hauled in on a bum rap. "He's not my type first of all, and second of all he's ten years my senior!"

"But he's rich, and handsome, and very nice…" Maya continued.

Hermione gritted her teeth getting slightly annoyed. "I'll tell you what, you have him. Canceled my brunch with my parents?"

Maya lifted her deep indigo doe eyes, which were surrounded by charcoal black eyelashes, and eyebrows that matched her midnight dark, shiny hair. "Canceled. Is everything okay?"

Hermione paused from her high-speed walk to her office. "No, it's just…well do you remember me having a coronary in the library when you had come along with me to do research for that woman that did double jeopardy on her husband?"

"Yes. I'll never get over our little library adventures!" Maya sighed sarcastically.

Hermione flipped Darien's file onto Maya's desk and bent down to meet her gaze. "That diary…was my best friends' dead mothers diary. His parents died when he was a baby and all he knew was bits and pieces of their life. Not enough to give him the full picture you know. Anyhow, you already know about me leaving for London at the crack of dawn tomorrow right? Well this best friend of mine was—"

Maya smiled and tucked her perfect black hair behind her ears. "The love of your life?"

Hermione stood up slowly and shrugged. "Well, technically it was a one-sided dealio. He never knew my feelings, and he still doesn't to this day. I mean I'm not even sure if I still have feelings for him after all these years, but every time I speak his name out loud, even in my head, butterflies just flit around in my stomach."

"That's wonderful," Maya said dreamily.

Hermione chuckled slightly. "You milady, are just way too romantic!"

"Well one of us has to be!"

"I'll let that comment slide. So, how's our boy doing?" Hermione asked.

"Not so well. His mother threatened to kick him out."

Hermione, who'd been sipping her hot cup of Chamomile tea, choked slightly. "She still doesn't believe what I told her?"

"No, she believes all the evidence you've produce for Darien, it's just that he used that hot wiring skill those boys taught him, on his step fathers brand new Mercedes and sort of drove it into a phone booth."

"What?" Hermione asked in shock.

"They got in a fight and Jerry hit him upside the head. Darien freaked yelling the basics, you're not my father blah, blah, blah…and he's kind of in jail at the moment. They've posted a very small bail, and Terry's going to go get him out, but she demands you be there to knock some sense into him!"

Hermione cringed. "Terry is a wonderful friend and mother, but that woman could put fear into the devil…why does she need me?"

"She stated simply that Darien has a crush on you!"

Hermione snorted non-too lady like. "Please! He is a seventeen-year-old boy. I'm a twenty-seven-year old woman who's only dated like what a total of five guys in her entire life and I also have no life. Hell he probably has more experience than I do."

Maya shook her head. "Without a doubt! And you do so have a life…not a dating life, or a very good social life—"

"I get the picture," Hermione's spoke in a monotone non-amused, voice. "I have a working life," she added.

"Yeah," Maya smiled awkwardly.

"I'm so pathetic," Hermione whispered shaking her head.

"No you aren't. You're just a picky person that needs to give a full screening to every guy you meet! What did those guys do to you anyhow?"

"Absolutely nothing…damaging anyway. After Viktor, my first boyfriend, well it's when I started having feelings for Harry, and then I started fantasizing of—things, and after three years of all that I realized I loved him. I never once had the guts to tell him. The other guys I dated, they were just big disappointments," Hermione sighed and brought her mug of warm tea to her lips.

Maya shook her head in understanding. "Because they didn't live up to your best friend. I think this Harry character could be your other half—" Maya started.

Hermione gave a shout of laughter. "Do not start with me miss 'Oh gods this one is my other half for sure this time…' then two weeks later 'he just wasn't the one'."

"It wasn't my fault I ditched Eric. He didn't like my cooking."

"Maya, honey, no offense, but no one likes your cooking!"

Maya scoffed. "I do."

"Because you have a stomach of steel!" Hermione laughed.

"Fine, fine! Well you better scoot over to the jail house before Terry has a conniption fit!"

Hermione sighed heavily and reached for her cell and brief case. "Yeah, yeah!"

With her cup of tea in hand she waved to Maya. "Seeya!"

Maya had met Hermione in a small café just slightly beyond Central Park. Her black haired friend hand shuddered in fear as Hermione sat down next to her asking if she was okay. Maya had had a long sleeve shirt and a pair of glasses on. The moment she saw the girl Hermione had known something was wrong. After a couple hours of talking about random things Hermione asked if she was staying close by somewhere and that she would walk her home. Maya had bowed her head and said, _"I'm-I don't have any where to go." _

Hermione instantly offered one of her spare rooms in her slightly run-down apartment and after a couple of weeks of Maya staying there they had become extremely good friends and Maya had finally been able to tell Hermione about how she ran from her abusive boyfriend.

Hermione had saved Maya's life in more than one way. She had started out by sitting with the girl in a café, then offering her a home when she hadn't had one, then saving her from the crazed man she had once called her boyfriend.

The guy had found out where she'd been staying and busted through the window. Luckily Hermione had just come home from the bank, she had been trying to get a loan to start her own firm, and had heard Maya screaming. She'd ran up the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator, and pulled out her mace before she kicked open her door.

"_Get out of here!" she screamed._

"_Mace? Oh please!" he sneered._

_Hermione pushed the tiny red button on the side of her mace holder and a shiny silver knife had popped out. "You don't really want me to use this on you do you and if this doesn't scare you all I have to do is turn my arm behind my back and get my .22 caliber—"_

"_Alright! I'll leave. This isn't over Maya!"_

Hermione dropped to the floor when he exited, holding her rapidly beating heart. "That was close."

Maya chocked on a sob. "D-do you really have a gun?"

"No! It was all bluff! I don't have time to go through the registering and license process to own one! Let alone the cost of a gun! I can barely afford food at the moment…at the moment," Hermione paused then lifted her head to smile at her friend. "I got the loan!"

Maya started laughing. "That's wonderful!"

"Yep! We'll be out of here in no time. Those personal assistant classes you've been taking was the perfect choice because I want you to be my PA!"

"Are you serious?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes! Of course! I mean our little fun outings to the library wouldn't be so fun if you didn't come a long with me! I would have never of guessed that doing research with a partner would be so fun!"

"I can't believe you think it's fun!" Maya cringed shaking her head. "I only go with you because I get to see that hot librarian man all clad in leather when he leaves on his Harley! Vroom…and yum!"

Hermione shook her head.

After that Hermione had taken Maya down to the police station and left with a restraining order and a warrant of arrest for Maya's ex. The police had arrested him, the scumbag had pretended to not know what was going on pretended to act all innocent, but in the end he was charged with attempted murder, he had tried chocking Maya with a wire, attempted rape, breaking and entering, and destruction of personal property. He got ten years in prison.

Hermione had barely even realized, that while caught up in her thoughts, the cab driver that she had whistled for outside of her firm almost had her at the police station. Once the yellowish dirty cab pulled to a stop Hermione dug into her pocket and handed him a twenty-dollar bill.

"Keep the change! Thanks!"

The grubby cab driver waved her thanks off. "No thank you!"

She failed to answer as she practically ran into the station swinging doors and immediately her eyes trained on Darien's mother Terry. "Hey Terr!"

Terry sighed in relief. "Oh! I'm so glad you came down Hermione! Now, before I take him out I want to scare him a little longer and let you talk to him."

Hermione gave a salute, greeted the Chief of Police. He explained in detail what would need to be done and what would happen to Darien and then he'd walked over to open the door. They'd walked through the silver metal plated door and then down a line of nighters, cokeheads, a few prostitutes that seemed to be a couple of regulars. The Chief stopped in front of Darien's cell and pulled the bars open. Hermione, not needing an invite, walked in and sat in front of the frowning, upset boy.

"Darien why did you do this?" Hermione asked softly.

"He hit me!" he started softly at first then his furious green eyes jerked up and his once neatly combed blonde hair flipped up making it look as if it had been feathering through the wind for some time. "He has no right to touch me! He's not my father and until he gets married to my mother he has no legal claim to me which means he has no right to touch me."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Now, was it an abusive hit, or a scolding hit? You mother tells me you were mouthing off to her?"

He cast his eyes down again, his cheeks flushed with anger. "It was a scolding hit…but it should have been my mother since I was mouthing off to her not him!"

"Darien? Do you know what could happen if your stepfather pressed charges, or if the people that were in the town did? You would be swamped with charges that a seventeen-year-old boy shouldn't have to worry about. Disturbing the piece, stealing, driving without a license—"

Darien glared at his curled legs. "I have my license!"

Hermione sighed. "Yes but the state took it away. You are not legally able to drive until your twenty-first birthday! You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they revoked it this time!"

Darien turned his head away from Hermione. "I won't do it again," he whispered. "Just…I hate him! He thinks he owns me!"

"Well I have some good news for you…no one is pressing charges, the insurance is paying for all the damages and you'll have a pretty hefty couple of tickets to pay off. Now about your court date for that bum rap you got hauled in on…"

He lifted his eyes up waiting for Hermione to continue.

"The court date has been moved to January 14th so when I get back from England we'll have a two whole weeks to get you pepped up for it okay?"

"You're leaving?" he asked his voice shaking with fear.

Hermione shook her head and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I have to go to a tiny reunion. I'll be staying in England until January 2nd."

"You don't believe me do you? When I say it was a set up?" he whispered softly.

"Darien I wouldn't be representing you if I didn't believe you were telling me the truth. I only take innocent clients!"

He smiled softly. "Okay…um have fun! How are Joann and Janie?"

"They're doing pretty good. Staying with Jo's parents and they have a body guard until the court case and custody battle happen."

"Really? How'd they get the money for a body guard if that bas-err sorry, if that idiot man had everything in his name?"

"I'm paying him!" Hermione said simply.

Darien smiled. "You're a good person!"

"I had great friends, great parents, and great experiences…you have most of those, but your friends, sweetie, you just don't hang around people who hotwire cars and jump people in alleyways. Promise me you'll do better?"

"I'll try!"

Hermione pierced her lips. "You'll try?"

"I promise I'll do better!" he grinned boyishly, looking into his lap.

"Good!" Hermione chucked him gently under the chin.

"What are they going to do with me?" he asked suddenly as she got up.

Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around her chest. "Well you're probably grounded for life," she teased and he smiled half-heartedly. "Probation until the hearing and you'll have to do some community work for the area you crashed into."

"Not so bad I guess," he mumbled. "Letting me off pretty easy aren't they?"

"Yes, and it hardly ever happens. You got lucky next time you probably won't be so lucky! So shape up! I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Bye."

Ron pushed the front door open to the flat he and Harry shared. "Gods was that a great dinner or what? Man I can't wait until Christmas! Mom makes those candid yams, homemade noodles…oh man my mouth is watering already! And too think I missed it all those years because I was at Hogwarts."

They had just come back from their weekly Wednesday dinner at the Weasley's. The entire red-headed bunch got together every Wednesday, the only exception of not coming would be if someone was out of town or in another country, and Molly Weasley would cook up a huge delicious meal fit for a king and complain that her kids, including Harry, didn't eat enough.

"Oh look!" Ron pointed. "Blinking red number means messages right?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, we have had that thing since we moved in together eight years ago and still you can't work it! Hell those girls that you bring in get it in two days, and you have a new one every week!"

"Harry! Speak for yourself, you're just as bad as I am!" Ron scoffed. "Now, make that bloody thing talk!"

Harry growled. "I'll do this for you one more time! You push the button that says talk! See simple!"

"You got something wrong with your voice? Or are you trying to make yourself sound stupid."

Harry threw his hands in the air. "I give up! Go into the kitchen and put the ice cream and chips away!"

Ron shook his head in disgust. "Harry you need to get laid! When was the last time anyhow?"

"Last week!"

"Yeah, I guess your stamina just isn't as good as mine!"

"Oh please Rudolph, I—"

Ron shushed him and patted his cold red nose. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm sure!"

Harry took his classes off and cleaned the lenses. "You're such a prat! You know, some of us actually have a heart!"

"Now, now, no name callings!" Ron hollered from the kitchen.

Harry shook his head and smiled. He slipped his classes back up his nose and rubbed his frozen hands together as he stripped his winter coat and scarf off of him and dusted the white snowflakes all over the front step.

"Are we going out tonight?" Ron asked.

"Not tonight, I have to go Christmas shopping," Harry called back as he pushed the talk button.

"Harry darling, it Vanny! Vanessa! I just wanted to tell you that last Saturday night was…" she giggled crazily. "Wonderful! I want to get 'together' again. Call me! I left my number on a napkin in your kitchen."

Harry pushed the erase button and jinxed the black machine. "Message erased."

Harry rolled his green eyes into the back of his head as another message beeped in.

"Ron baby, its Rac-"

"Message erased," the answering machine piped up.

Harry smiled slyly at his best friend who'd ran over to the machine as if his life depended on it and slammed his hand down on the erase button. "I think that's the only button you remember! Who was that?"

"That girl with the annoying hyena laugh?" Ron grimaced. "She was great in bed and all, but a guy can only take so much!" he added and swigged a huge gulp of his bottled Butter Bear. "What was wrong with Vanessa?"

"She did this irritating as all hell thing where she twirled her hair around her finger. She was trying to be sexy and cute…it didn't work!"

Ron gave him a confused look. "That's it? She was hot! I can't believe that annoyed you. I mean Ginny does it all the time when she's reading in the family room!"

Harry rubbed his hands together and blew in them. "That's different Ginny wasn't trying to be cute or sexy, she did it sub-consciously and I also wasn't having sex with her!"

"I bloody well hope you weren't! I'd have to kick your ass!" Ron grinned. "And anyhow Ginny's well over her crush on you. She's dug her claws into someone else, and damn it all I can't figure it out!" he turned his head to think.

"Crap messages from girls we don't even remember!" Harry complained.

Ron went to erase the next one.

Harry paused and crinkled his eyes, shaking his head. "We should be ashamed of ourselves!"

"Harry, Ron, it's Hermione…"

Harry smashed Ron's hand away from the erase button. "Wait! Rewind it!"

"Harry, Ron, it's Hermione…you are NOT going to believe what I found! I know we haven't seen, or even talked to each other for over ten years now. Sort of an 'out of the blue' call I know! I think it's finally time for a reunion, and it's really a perfect time, Christmas and all. I'll understand if you guys can't come, considering the short notice, but I do miss you. Anyhow, I'll be staying at the Bed Knobs and Broom Hotel just on the outside of Diagon Alley. I should be there within day and a half. Meet you there, say, Thursday around five in the afternoon? It's Wednesday the 15th and I'm going to say December just in case. If you can come, meet me at the pet shop where I got Crookshanks…gods I haven't been there in forever. Um, it's really important! Well love you lots! Bye!"

Harry and Ron stood in a semi-two-circle around the message machine, staring at it in wonder.

"Sh-she sounds good," Harry whispered softly his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah," Ron replied equally surprised.

Harry shook his head and grinned. "What a way to say 'hi' after ten years huh?"

Ron gave a small laugh. "I know right?"

Harry gave a soft smile. "Just like our 'Mione!"

Ron shook the remaining melted snowflakes out of his hair. "Fam's going to want to see her. I'm going to Floo over!" Ron said starting to get excited.

"Alright," Harry said still standing by the machine as he heard Ron yell "Mum and Dad's."

Harry hit the rewound button_._ _"Harry, Ron, it's Hermione…"_

When it finished he rewound it again and did so about twenty full times before he heard a bang and Ron starting to cough.

"You still at that answering machine?" Ron asked still hacking.

Harry bowed his head and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "It's just good to hear her voice after ten years is all."

Ron leaned against the entryway in the kitchen eyeing his best friend. "How many times did you listen to it?"

"Three times," he lied.

"Yeah! Right!" Ron shook his head. "Well you go do your damn shopping and I'll go to my room and wait for my beautiful lusty blonde girlie buddy to come over. I'll be using the 'do not disturb' sign tonight."

"Hottie then?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

Ron wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I never use the sign unless she is indeed!"

Harry bowed his head in shame. "You're a pig!"

Ron lifted his bottle of Butter Bear up. "That maybe so, but I'm a cute one!"

"Stop telling yourself lies man!"

"Jealous?" Ron jerked his head up and walked up the steps. "Harry! I want a tub of chocolate frogs and a new broom for this coming up season of Quidditch!"

"Yeah Ron, that's the way to hint!" Harry shook his head as he once again put his coat, scarf, and gloves on, and then headed out into the snow. "I can't wait to see her," he whispered.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't know if I mentioned this, but this story is based on Christopher Beck's 'Close Your Eyes' otherwise known as the Buffy/Angel love theme song. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I was going to make some changes to the prologue, but when I was reading over it the stuff I was going to add didn't seem to fit as well as I thought it would! Well, I hope you enjoy this part!

::Happy Reunion::

Harry and Ron turned on the street that led to the pet shop where Hermione had purchased Crookshanks, her now deceased cat, for her third year at Hogwarts.

"Do you see her?" Ron asked impatiently as they descended to the front of the store.

"Be patient Ron, _we're_ the ones who are early. Hermione is always right on time, to the exact second!"

"Well there was that one time—" Ron started.

Harry smiled. "She's allowed to have her slip-ups. Most of the time anyhow."

"Well, she better hurry her bum up or I'm going to the pub without her!" Ron shivered and glanced around. "Wait! Is that her?"

Harry squinted his eyes and saw a hooded, athletically slender body, walking through the snow with her shoulders hunched against the wind. "No. That can't be her," Harry said, but the girl continued to walk towards the pet shop.

"Well Harry, I'm pretty sure that girl is coming our way," Ron spoke up. "And if it isn't Hermione then this snow-filled almost deserted street is going to be one more person less. I'm cold!"

"Oh toughen up Ron!" Hermione's voice floated teasingly from under the hood.

"I told you it was her!" Ron shouted with joy as he leapt to her and embraced her in a huge bear hug swinging her up and around in a circle.

"Ron! Get a hold of yourself!" she scolded gently as he placed her on the ground. She then gently kissed his frozen cheek and moved towards Harry. "Hi Harry."

Harry, with his hands in his front pocket, dropped off the tiny step of the sidewalk and walked up to her. "Hey," he spoke softly then pulled his hands out of his pocket and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She responded and encircled his neck in a tight hug. She, hoping it was unnoticeable, turned her face into his neck, sniffing in his masculine soothing scent. Her stomach flittered as she gave him one last squeeze, pulled away, and then kissed his cheek as well.

"Well shall we go get smashed now?" Ron asked.

Hermione grimaced. "You guys are taking me to a pub?"

Harry shrugged. "Ron's idea."

"I figured. Well shall we get reacquainted? Gods…it sounds so much better when _I_ suggest what we do."

Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It always sounds better when you suggest something…it's usually all good sounding but rather—"

"Boring, like researching or reading. You can only make it _sound _fun 'Mione," Ron grinned draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Great way to be forward Ron…insult one of our best friends that we haven't seen for ten years!"

"Don't let the fact that we haven't seen each other in ten years be the reason Ron starts treating me differently," Hermione smiled and curled her arms around the boys' waist. "You guys haven't changed a bit."

Harry gave her a side smile and silently wondered if she hadn't changed.

Hermione gave one last shiver as she pulled her black pea coat off and placed it over the back of her chair of the pub. She turned and sat as she waited for Harry and Ron to return from their run in with a friend. Harry had apologized and asked for a second to talk with their guy friend.

"Hello Miss, can I get you something to drink?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

_I might as well get something to loosen me up._

"Um, have you ever heard of Long Island Iced Tea's?" Hermione asked praying they had heard of the muggle alcoholic beverage.

The tall lengthy beautiful blonde waitress squinted her eyes. "Heard of them? Honey, you do know muggles didn't create that drink don't you? They got the ingredients from—"

"Are you serious? I can't believe I didn't know that!" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

The waitress smiled gently. "So, a Long Island Iced Tea is it?"

"Yes please."

"Would you like to order any food?"

Hermione glanced over at the boys who were chatting rapidly about the upcoming season of Quidditch. "No thanks…I'll wait!"

"Okay," the waitress smiled and sauntered over to the bar.

"You know boys, I saw you come in with that beautiful brown eyed woman and she's sitting over there all by herself waiting for you guys to come back so she can order her food," a blonde haired waitress said to Ron and Harry.

They turned their heads a bit to look at Hermione sitting in a chair, gently bouncing her head to the soft music. "Wow…beautiful just doesn't fit. More like sexy," their friend said.

"That's Hermione, Wood!" Harry snapped a little too fast.

Oliver Wood lifted his eyes in shock. "Hermione Granger? Well she definitely grew into her body didn't she? Why didn't she come over and talk to me?"

"Didn't recognize you," Ron clicked his tongue in appreciation. "She really did grow into herself didn't she? Couldn't tell with that hood she'd had over her head and that black coat."

Harry glared slightly and then turned back to stare at her along with Ron and Oliver.

Harry found himself blushing slightly as his eyes settled on her flushed cheeks and then trailed down to her rosy full lips. He felt like he was under a spell as his eyes lingered a second longer on her lips. He shook his head slightly and let his gaze travel further.

She had a dark gray, cable pullover sweater and a pair of fancy black, stretch, boot-cut jeans that hugged over her black leather boots. Her 'used to be wild frizzy' brown hair, was a bit shorter than the last time they'd seen her, and it was pulled back in a loose, very low ponytail, with pieces of a stray tendrils gently cupping her face and swaying with the gentle bobs of her head.

Harry noted her hair definitely didn't have a mind of its own anymore as he watched her begin rubbing the back of her neck. For a second there he felt that if he took his eyes away from her for just a moment that she'd disappear, and it would have all been a dream.

The blonde waitress that had tipped them off about Hermione sitting by herself sauntered over to the table and handed her a drink with a tiny red straw in it. Hermione gave her a smile and lifted the straw up then pushed it back in stirring her drink. She then bent her head down and sipped. Harry swallowed.

"Harry! Earth to Harry?" Oliver softly hollered in his ear and then knocked on the side of his head.

"Oh! I know that look Harry, but she's Hermione!" Ron said squeamishly.

"What-what look?" Harry asked slightly agitated.

"That 'Oh god I want her' look," Oliver snorted. "Everyone knows it. Ron has it too when he sees something he wants! You'd swear you guys were brothers, I mean aside from the red and brown hair. You even walk alike, but I can tell that your tastes don't run in the same direction," he grinned as he looked at Harry and followed his gaze towards Hermione, he then lifted his beer up and took a hefty gulp. "Ron, Harry, it was nice seeing you. I'd like to stay and talk with you ugly men and I'd much rather go talk to that brown haired beauty, however I have to get ready to go to the states."

"Bye Wood!" Ron lifted his head up in a good-bye wave.

Harry simply jerked his hand and walked over to the table. Ron rolled his eyes and followed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting 'Mione," Harry said softly. "It was Oliver."

"That's okay. Oliver Wood? I-I didn't recognize him or else I would have said hi and chatted along with you!" Hermione said and then leaned down to sip her drink again.

"So, what was so important?" Harry asked sitting down on the other side of her.

Hermione lifted her twinkling eyes up to his and smiled. "I found your—"

Ron smacked his hand on the tabletop. "How about we catch up with each other? See what we missed in the last ten years?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry smiled.

Hermione shook her head. "No! I'll be here for a while, and we'll have plenty of time to catch up, this really can't wait," Hermione reached across the table and held Harry's hands in hers. "Harry, I was doing some research for fun in a muggle library and I-I found your mother's diary."

Ron shook his head and his mouth dropped open. "What? Whoa! That's awesome!" he whispered.

Harry just stared into Hermione's eyes, not blinking, and barely breathing. "What?" he whispered tightly clutching her hands.

Hermione cringed slightly at his tightening almost painful grip. "I found your mothers' diary. I didn't read it, I figured you would rather—"

"No I-I'll read it with you guys," he whispered still in shock. "Ron I think our smashing session was just cut short."

"I'm glad Hermione didn't let us wait!" Ron said dropping down thirty bucks to cover the drinks.

"Wow! Ron!" Hermione smiled happily.

"Being a professional Quidditch player does have its wide variety of advantages…right Harry? All the girls you want, a lot of money—"

Hermione grinned and patted Ron on his back. "Sounds interesting! Well are we going to go to your guys' place or mine?"

"Mine," Harry whispered.

Hermione smacked Harry roughly on the shoulder snapping him out of his trance. "Don't mumble!" she scolded.

Harry rubbed his arm and shook his head as he followed her. "You haven't changed much either!" Harry commented.

She flipped her head around and gave him a challenging look. "You'd be surprised!"

"Well here it is…would you like a cup of tea?" Harry asked.

"I'd love one," Ron grinned wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry shoved him further inside. "Not you! Her!"

"No thank you, a blanket however would be wonderful!"

Hermione rubbed her hands together furiously, trying to get warmth back into them. She slipped her shoes off at the door along with her damp socks and jumped slightly on her tipsy toes to get over the water that had pooled from the snow, but just as she thought she was free from the wetness her foot slipped.

"Whaa!" she screamed.

She clamped her eyes shut, waiting for the sharp sting of the hard wood floor crashing into her butt, but she just felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and a soft familiar smell.

Harry.

She flipped frantically around, entwined her arms around Harry's neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist, gripping him tightly, fear settling in her gut. Hermione sucked in a gentle breath as he started to move over the puddles in big steps. She bowed her head onto his shoulder waiting for him to slip.

"I won't let you fall!" Harry whispered gently, a little too close to her ear.

_For just being friends anyhow!_

_Hermione, just stop!_

"I feel lightheaded! I haven't had a drink in so long, never really did drink much anyway, I'm just not use to it!" Hermione sighed at her lame excuse and just settled her legs on Harry's hips.

She had expected him to put her down once they were clear of the water, but he had carried her all the way to the couch stood her up, wrapped the wool blanket snuggly around her, and sat her down. Harry soon followed, sitting so close to her that she could barely breath. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"It's good to have you back Hermione!" he whispered and gave her a tiny sweet kiss on the side of her mouth.

She knew her eyes were bulging out as she turned her head to look at Harry and for a second she was afraid she wouldn't be able to reply. "I-it's good to be back!"

Ron came in with a bag of crisps and smiled at his two best friends. "Hey! Don't forget me!" he said and ran like a mad man towards the couch.

Hermione flinched and leaned towards Harry so as not to get jumped on. Harry turned his eyes towards the side of Hermione's face and gave a soft smile as he sniffed her hair. She had started using a fragrant shampoo and Harry couldn't pinpoint the smell.

"Accio," Hermione summoned the diary into her hands.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Well here you are."

"I don't understand why it was in a muggle library in New York City though," Harry stated softly.

Hermione placed her right cheek onto his shoulder. "Well, it turns out, that the last person who had this diary, which I might add wasn't Lily, had told the librarian that the man had stated quote on quote 'This is where my journey ends and it's time for their life to be known'."

"Wow," Harry whispered holding the diary to his chest.

"Are you scared?" Ron asked softly.

Harry lifted his eyes up. "Terrified."

Hermione patted him on the back. "Why? You're finally getting more information on your parents. It starts off with the wedding."

"I thought you said you didn't read any!" Ron pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well obviously I read the first page! I had to find out what it was some how didn't I?"

Ron simply shrugged and glanced back at Harry. "Start reading it then!"

"Be patient," Harry said softly. "It's pretty long. We'll have to take turns reading it a loud."

"That's fine. Your mother obviously did it the muggle way, so the words wouldn't disappear and since it starts off with the wedding, I'm assuming her other diaries, starting off from her childhood, had been lost." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded in understanding and began to read. "Lily Evans is soon to be Mrs. Potter. I'm so excited. I couldn't believe when James asked me to marry him. I just stood there in shock while Sirius grinned over his shoulder at me…"

_**::Fades into the scenes::**_

Lily glanced up from her diary as she heard James come into her apartment. She hastily shut her maroon colored spiral notebook and dropped the blue pen on top of the cover.

"Lily?" James called.

"I'm in here!"

James slowly turned into her room and leaned on the open door. He smiled his slow sexy smile as his eyes focused on her.

Lily hopped over to him and leapt into his unsuspecting arms. "I missed you!"

James stumbled backward, quickly regaining his balance. He wrapped his arms tightly around her lower back, bringing her closer, tighter, to him. "You saw me yesterday," he chuckled against the side of her mouth.

"I still missed you," she smiled gently.

James brought up his right hand and traced his fingers around her face. "One more day until I can keep you forever," he whispered.

Lily blushed and bowed her head to his shoulder. "One more day," she whispered back and turned her head into his neck inhaling his scent. "Mmm, you smell so good."

"I knew I couldn't hide my chocolate from you," he grumbled playfully.

Lily gasped. "You have chocolate? I think I'm getting rusty, or maybe that's what made you smell good," she said pretending to think.

"Lily!" James scolded.

She smacked him playfully on the shoulders. "I'm kidding."

He raised an eyebrow and walked forwards.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He fell onto her bed with Lily's legs still wrapped around his waist. Lily's hair fanned out from the wind as they fell.

Lily giggled as they bounced slightly. James smiled into her twinkling eyes and gently brushed his fingers through his hair. Lily's giddy smile began to fall from her face. With her cheeks flushed, she turned her head to the side, and stared at the wall.

"And I was just getting ready to kiss you," James smiled at the side of her face.

Still looking towards the wall she gave a grim look and dropped her legs slowly from around his waist, bending her knees and resting them on the side of his hips. "Sorry."

"Lil, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Tomorrow night."

James eyes flashed with dawning. He bit his lip and dropped his forehead to her cheek. "I can't wait, how 'bout you?" he smiled as he offered her an easy way to start talking about it.

"Scared," she whispered. "It's going to be our first time being 'together'. I don't compare to you! You've had se—err intimate relations a numerous amount of times and I-I don't have much experience in that type of…thing…"

James smiled slightly, pleasure filling him at the knowledge that she had never made love. "No experience what so ever."

"Don't sound so pleased, Jamie!" she scolded turning her head, making him lift his away from her cheek. "You are not the first guy I snogged with!"

James growled, jealousy bordering in his gut. His eyes darkened, making Lily's breath catch in her throat. He tightened his grip in her dark red hair and gave her a hard sweet kiss. Nibbling the side of her mouth and licking her lips, coaxing them to open, and once they did all sense was lost. Lily gripped his shoulders in surprise at his intensity, and then wrapped her arms around his hips pushing him into her, spreading her bent knees a little wider, digging her feet into the bed for leverage, and opening her mouth wider as the kiss turned extremely sexual.

He groaned into her mouth and pulled away slightly panting. "Lily, please don't do that," he whispered in pain as he dropped his forehead to hers.

"All you have to do is tell your parents you don't want to wait till the wedding," she whispered gently nudging his hips with hers.

James sucked in a breath, bared his teeth, and closed his eyes tightly as pleasure surged through him. "My father went through the same thing, it's a tradition in the family. I won't break my promise. He said it wouldn't be so bad though because I-we had never made love before. He said once you knew the taste, the feel of your lover around you it's harder to pull back. Dad said when he had promised Mum's father that he wouldn't have sex with Mum until the wedding day was wretched pain because they had already 'experienced' each other," James grinned suddenly. "You do know I'm censoring everything he said right?"

Lily chuckled. "I'm sure!"

James kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you. Tomorrow night will be beautiful; I don't want you worrying about it. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Lily's face flushed with embarrassment. "You're giving me chills," she laughed softly.

He stroked the side of her face. "Soon I'll be giving you a lot more than that!"

"I have my hands over Moony's eyes so he doesn't peak…and we're coming in!" Sirius yelled.

Lily squeaked and went to move from under James but he refused to budge. "Lily! It's nothing they haven't seen before."

"It should be the other way around, Padfoot, you're the one who's still looking. Get off my eyes!" Remus growled elbowing Sirius in the stomach.

Sirius grunted and was still holding his stomach as they walked in. "Ewe! See I knew they'd be doing something!"

Lily groaned in embarrassment and knocked her face down into James's chest. James flipped over, still holding Lily, making her on top as he looked over her shoulder at his best friends. "You better have a damn good reason for interrupting us!"

Lily sat up on James's hips and went to get up, but James gripped her hips in place, giving her a look that told her to 'stay'.

Sirius gave him a fake, hurt look. "You've been a real jerk-off lately! I'll be expecting after the honeymoon you come back bright and as fun as day! Lily it's all up to you babe!"

Lily once again groaned, slapped her hands to her face, shook her head, and dropped back to James's chest. "You guys have no feelings!" she mumbled into his chest.

James wrapped his arms around her lower back. "Sure we do, we just like seeing that cute blush of yours."

"Jamie!" Lily snapped into his chest.

"I'll shut up now," James said causing Sirius to start laughing.

"Lily-doll, you have got that boy whipped!" Sirius laughed then made a whipping crack noise.

"I know!" Lily's muffled voice came and a second later she slowly sat up, placing her hand on his face. "But he likes it!"

James went to verbally bash Sirius, but Lily pushed her hand over his mouth. His intense gaze turned to Lily. She squealed as she felt a wet tongue lick the palm of her hand. "James!"

"Now, about this whipped thing…"

"Oh shut-up! You know you are!" Remus teased.

"Don't get me started on you wolf boy!" James warned, only half joking.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. "Now Prongs it's not his fault he gets hor—"

"If you finish that sentence in front of Lily I will kick your a—"

Sirius threw up a hand. "Watch your language in front of the bride to be!"

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked suddenly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh that little twerp waited 'til the last minute to get you your wedding present. He claims that he wanted it to be perfect! He was stalling!"

"He should have just paid someone to go shopping for him. We all know how Wormtail hates to shop!" Remus added.

"You know, I'm still mad at you guys for that! The only reason Peter went shopping with me for James's birthday present that first year we had started going out is because it was me that was asking!" Lily scolded them.

"Well why didn't you ask us?" Sirius asked.

"Why would I have asked you?" she looked at Sirius. "And Remus was nowhere to be found!"

Remus blushed. "Yeah sorry about that!"

"You wound me Lily," Sirius said sadly as he held his chest.

"Oh gods, here we go!" James sighed.

Sirius lifted his head up and grinned. "Don't worry! I won't be the drama king for today. Tomorrow on the other hand is fair game considering I'm the best man!"

Remus snorted. "Not! I am!"

"Don't start children! All three of you are!" Lily scolded smiling at them.

This time when she went to get up James didn't hold her in place. She went over to hug Sirius and Remus. "You guys are wonderful people, but all the same, I know you both came over for a reason."

Remus blushed slightly. "It's Thursday."

Lily laughed at his expression. "And every Thursday…"

Sirius draped his arm around her shoulders. "And every Thursday you make a fresh batch of hard fudge. Delightful muggle recipe I tell you!"

"I just made it about thirty minutes ago! It's in the fridge!"

Sirius gave her a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. "Thanks love!" he said as both Remus and Sirius dashed towards the kitchen.

Lily wiped her cheek. "Ewe Sirius!"

James walked lazily up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning his chin on her shoulder. "I'm just glad he likes the taste of your fudge more than the taste of you. You see it's just the opposite for me!"

Lily shook her head grinning. "Go get some fudge!"

He kissed her cheek swiftly. "Thanks sweets!"

::Fades::

Harry stopped reading and just stared at the book.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"I need a break," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "O-okay. Um, we could talk about—"

"No. I want to keep reading, I'm just not sure my voice will stay steady. Can you read it?" he asked looking hopefully at Hermione.

Hermione smiled gently. "Sure."

Harry dropped his head down to Hermione's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione gave a tiny almost silent gasp.

_He's upset. Don't let it get to your head._

She relaxed, settled closer to him, and began to read.

::Fades Back In::

"I can't believe you aren't nervous!" Sirius shook his head at James.

James adjusted his black tuxedo jacket and smiled in the mirror behind his best friend. "I am nervous, but I know I want her. She's what I want, what I need—"

Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned. "I get the picture!"

Peter took a swig of his water and smiled. "It's about time you guys tied the knot. I swear it was murder just trying to get the two of you together! Padfoot remember when we had to—" Peter paused as he felt Sirius's hand wrap around the back of his neck, giving him a warning look. "Oh come on! We can tell him now! He'll probably be grateful…he got to kiss her because of us!"

James lifted his eyebrows. "Do tell!"

"Maybe later! Right now you need to get all gorgeous for your bride to be!"

"I'll tell you, don't worry!" Peter nodded his head at James.

A slight knock interrupted their conversation. Behind the door Remus was revealed, giddy with excitement. "James, it's time!"

"How beautiful is she?" James asked softly.

Remus took a deep breath and swallowed. "Words can't even begin to describe the way she looks."

James bent his head and smiled. "But then again it's like that every time I see her."

James' breath caught in his throat as he watched Lily walking towards him in a white silk chiffon dress with a handkerchief skirt and separate top that tied at the shoulders. Her beautiful red hair was wrapped in tiny white flowers with green leaves stringing down the sides of her face. He grinned as he saw her bare feet with a tiny silver fairy toe ring on her right foot.

Lily never had liked wearing shoes and the fact that she wore none now just made her look all the more breathtaking as she walked down the cemented trail that lay between two sides of an enchanted forest, where tiny shimmering fairies had gathered, sprinkling the surroundings with fairy dust.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, James Potter and Lily Evans, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

"I do," James smiled at Lily.

Lily bit her lip. "I do."

"You may face each other and join hands. James you may recite your vows."

"Lily, through all the fighting, pranks, and food fights, I had always known that I wanted you to be by my side for eternity. Here and now I look at you and I whisper to myself 'I don't deserve what she's given to me, I don't deserve her', and I think if I close my eyes you'll disappear and all this will have been a wonderful dream. Still, here you are, standing in front of me, holding my hand with loving tears in your eyes and then I start thinking I captured an angel. I will always love and respect you, as your husband, as my wife, my lover, and my soul mate. All I am and all that I have is yours."

"Lily?"

Tears pierced Lily's eyes as James's words whispered over her body. She sniffled and began to recite her own. "James, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. From that first moment that you kissed me I feared you were too good to be true. When you asked me to be your wife I couldn't believe that someone so passionate and beautiful as you, would want me! You're my knight in shining armor, my dream Renaissance man with eyes that take my breath away, my fantasy lover, and every time I look at you I see a man that took the weight of the world off my shoulders and allowed me to fly. I love you so much James, I was born to love you, and I always will."

"Here before witnesses, James and Lily have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows," Dumbledore smiled at them as a golden cord wrapped around both Lily and James' hand.

Lily's cheeks streamed with tears as they recited the last of the ceremony. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

The crowd cried out in unison, "So mote it be!"

Dumbledore brought his hands together, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness. "You may now kiss your bride James."

James sighed and lifted his hand up to caress the side of Lily's face softly, repeatedly. "I love you," he whispered and bowed his head.

The moment he did Lily saw a silver cord wrap them in pleasure. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth wider, receiving him with loving joy.

"Time to celebrate!" Sirius bellowed noisily clapping James on the back.

James pulled back, ignoring the cheers and yells of 'congratulations', his whole world was Lily, as he smiled softly down at her, dropping his forehead to hers. "You're mine now," he whispered.

Lily brought her hand to his, entwining them together. "I always was."

::Fades::

"Wow," Hermione's voice shuddered.

She glanced down to see Ron hanging off the side of the couch, snoring peacefully.

Harry shifted his head on Hermione's lap. "Let him sleep. I still want you to read to me though," he whispered trailing his finger up and down her blanket-clad thigh.

Hermione stiffened at the caress. Hot lava began pooling in her stomach and she had to bit her lip to hold back a groan of pleasure. "H-Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry's hand paused as it took a second for what he was doing to register. He jerked his head off of her lap and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry! Continue please!" he said moving onto the floor and allowing Hermione to rest on the arm of the couch.

He leaned against the front of it dropping his head down to lie on the cushion.

::Fades::

Lily nervously rubbed her hands together as they walked into the beautifully, yet extremely expensive, decorated hotel room. James glanced up from taking his shoes off and grinned as he watched her hands. He lifted himself up and reached for her. Lily's eyes jerked up and she sucked in a breath.

"Lily, baby, calm down! I'm not going to bite…not unless you want me to anyway!" he grinned and kissed the side of her mouth, "Why don't you go change love?"

She shook her head, grabbed her duffel bag, and ran to the bathroom. The first thing she did when she got in was drop her bag and stare into the mirror. "Get a hold of yourself Lily! Why are you so nervous? He's the love of your life!"

That remark seemed to calm her down as she stripped from her wedding dress and slipped into her silk spaghetti strapped, charmeuse camisole with a lace up front that was made to make men uncomfortable on their wedding night. She nervously glanced at herself in the mirror and bit her lip, praying James would like it. Bending over back into the bag she pulled out her matching silk very short pajama shorts, failing on purpose to grab a pair of underwear.

She took her hair down, pulling out the flowers and leaves. She then shook her head, making her hair look rumpled and sexy all at the same time.

"Well Lily-doll, it's time to make Jamie's eyes bulge out!" she whispered to herself and walked slowly out of the bathroom.

When she walked out the first thing she saw was James pouring sparkling white wine into two wine glasses. "Jamie!" she called.

With a smile set on his face James looked up. "Lil—" his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

Lust punched James in the gut as he took in the lace up pajama front and incredibly short shorts. The gap the top made between her breasts flowed all the way to her belly button, showing off her creamy pale stomach.

"You're spilling," Lily, said pleased with his reaction.

James jerked his eyes to hers. "Not yet baby, not yet!"

Lily gave him a questioning exasperated look. "What? Jamie—no! You're spilling the wine!"

He yanked his arm up and glanced down at his drenched pants and tabletop. "Jeez! Lily look what you did!" he grinned teasingly.

Lily brought her hands up to her hips. "What I did?"

"I'm teasing! Let me go change!"

"Why?" Lily asked suddenly getting bold.

James paused in reaching for his bag. "Because I don't want to sit in wet clothes."

Lily bit her lip and glided up to him. "Why do you need clothes at all?" she whispered and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She smiled as she heard his breath quicken. "Lily—" his voice quavered with warning.

"Jamie!" she grinned back pulling his shirt off his sun-kissed shoulders and stomach, and then reaching, slowly, for the buttons of his dress slacks. "I'm still a little nervous," she whispered casting her eyes down to the side, away from what her hands were doing. "But I can't wait to have you anymore," her voice cracked slightly as she pushed his pants and boxer shorts off.

Lily went to move back, but James pulled on her hands, bringing her close to his naked body, but not quite touching. He dropped his forehead to hers and brought his hands up to caress her cheeks, then slowly swept his hands down the sides of her neck to her front.

She gasped as she felt his hand on the tie that held her top together and she placed her hands on his shaking her head. "Not yet."

James gave her a grim look. "Lily, please?"

She lifted her eyes to his, seeing the pleading. "I-I—what if you don't like what you see? I mean we had snogging sessions, but it was all groping through the clothes. You've never seen me naked."

"That's not going to happen!"

"What if you don't like…it when it's done?" her voice trembled.

James snorted and jerked her up. Lily, on instinct, instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. "I promise you love, it'll only make me want you more!"

Lily bent backwards, trusting James to hold her safe as she back bended to grab a glass of wine. James groaned as his hands clutched her hips in place, her back bowed all the way back.

"Got it!" Lily grinned and lifted herself back up.

Her face was flushed as she smiled up at him. "Lily, baby, I love your flexibility, but can we wait for you to do something like after I've already had you? I can't handle it just yet! You make me feel like a hormonal teenager that's about ready to explode in his pants!"

She grinned. "You don't have any pants on!"

James growled as he watched her lift the wine glass to her lips and take a small sip.

"So are you going to undress me or not?" she asked softly.

James grinned and slowly dropped her onto the bed. He pulled the glass of wine out of her hands, took a sip, and placed it on the tabletop. He settled himself between her legs and began trailing kisses along her neck, and in the opening of her pajama top. Lily jerked slightly as his lips brushed the side of her breast. James laughed slightly and began suckling the side that had caused her to jerk. He pulled the lace strings from their holes swiftly, allowing her top to fall open.

Lily lifted her hands up to cover herself but James smacked her hands away, bent down and lapped his tongue around her right nipple, suckling tenderly.

"Oh Jamie!" Lily whispered.

She gasped as she felt her hips lift, her shorts slide down her legs, and James hand slipping up down her stomach. He growled and lifted his head from her breasts.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked softly.

"No knickers on!" he whispered against her belly.

Lily wiggled her hips. "I thought you might like that!"

"You witch!" he teased as he began sliding down her.

Lily's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?"

"Doing something that you'll like!" James grinned wiggling his eyebrows as he kissed her inner thigh.

She jerked. "Hey! No!" she started, but threw her head back as he took her into his mouth. "Oh for the love of…" her words trailed off as her hips began lifting up, rising to the strokes of James tongue pushing inside of her.

She barely managed to hold back a scream as she felt him insert a finger into her, pushing in and out, all the while continuing his tongue movements against her bud. Her hands dropped to his hand, that was working her faster and faster, she pushed, holding her hips closer to his hand continuing her jerking motions.

"Oh yes! Oh Jamie, oh please!" she cried out and threw her head back as the orgasm rippled through her.

James growled as he felt her body trembling with pleasure. He lifted himself up on top of her and lunged into her. "I'm sorry baby, I couldn't wait anymore!" he whispered into her ear as he felt her body stiffen from the pain.

Lily shook her head slightly as the endings of her orgasm rippled through and the pain of James pushing himself into her womanhood, pushing past her barrier, lodging himself into her. "Owe," she whispered into his shoulders as she clutched him tightly.

Lily expected the pain to last through the entire love making, but it slowly started to go away and soon she felt whole, pleasure coursing through her body. She was getting restlessly however, when James still continued to not move. Lily wrapped her arms around his lower back, pushing her hands against his buttocks and raising her hips up gently.

James groaned out. "Don't! Baby, please don't move! You're so tight!" he bit down on her shoulder as spasms ripped through him.

Lily shuddered at the feel of them inside her, but continued to lift her hips up. "I can't help it! They have a mind of their own!" she whispered. "You feel so good inside me!"

His teeth tightened on the patch of skin that he had latched onto. "Lily please! It'll be over before it started!"

Lily lifted his face up as she continued to push her hips up into his. "I don't care, as long as I can see your face."

James gritted his teeth and furiously started pushing into her. Trying with all his might to hold back his orgasm and allow her heaven. He pulled her head to his, never tearing his glance away from her innocent, questioning eyes.

"My stomach is burning," she whispered against his lips as she widened her legs, giving him better access.

James pushed her legs up, making her wrap around his back, as lunged into her, faster and harder. "Oh Lily," he roared out and clutched her to him as he spilled inside of her.

Her walls clutched around him and she watched his face in fascination. He managed to push himself two more times into her, making her wetness gush out around him. Lily's eyes shut and she let pleasure clutch her body as she trembled, shook, and screamed her way to ecstasy.

James collapsed on top of her and Lily wrapped her arms around him, her eyes wide, staring at the ceiling.

"Jamie, I love you," she spoke softly still a bit out of breath.

"I love you more!" he said kissing her neck lovingly.

Lily giggled. "How much more?"

He lifted his head up and grinned down at her. "How 'bout I show you?"

Lily's eyes widened in surprise, "Again?"

James laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "Naturally!"

::Fades::

"Harry it's midnight! I better get going!" Hermione whispered softly as she disengaged her legs from the tangled blanket.

Harry lifted his head up, his eyes following her as she walked towards the front door. He pulled himself up. "Why don't you just stay here?"

Hermione grinned as she bent down to slide her shoes on. "Because I'm paying to stay at the hotel."

Harry rubbed his hands over his tired face and adjusted his glasses. "So check out tomorrow and stay here!"

Hermione stood up and reached for her black pea coat. "Harry! I can't!"

Harry sighed and reached for her hand, urgency filling his body, "Just stay for tonight then, please? Or at least until we're done with the journal! I need you here!"

Hermione dropped her hand from her coat and gave him a disapproving look. She then folded her arms over her chest and gave him a grim look. "Fine, but I need some pajamas! I can't sleep in non-sleep wear. Where will I be sleeping?"

"With me!" Harry murmured.

Hermione jerked her head up. "What?"

He nervously cleared his throat. "Um—in my bed. I'll sleep in Ron's room, we'll leave him on the couch."

"What nonsense! I'll sleep in Ron's bed, you stay in yours!"

Harry shook his head. "He won't even question the fact that he was on the couch while a beautiful woman was in his bed. He'd go up see you and immediately start—you know!"

Hermione grinned as she saw his cheeks tint pink. "I'll knock some sense into him then!"

"No! I don't want him touching you like that! You'll sleep in my bed and that's that!" Harry said a little too harshly.

Hermione lifted her eyebrows in shock. Harry gave her a dirty look as he realized what he said.

"Damnit!" he whispered viciously.

"Um—" Hermione started, but she cut off her words at the look on Harry's face as he watched her.

"Sorry," he gritted his teeth.

Hermione pushed her hand to her mouth, holding back her laughter. "Harry! It's okay!" her eyes began to water.

"Are you laughing at me, miss I don't write to my best friends for ten years?"

She went up to him and hugged him. "No Harry! I'm sorry I never wrote to you guys! A lot of things happened…me becoming a lawyer for one thing."

Harry grinned. "You're a lawyer?"

Hermione smiled back, pleased. "Yep! I get to research and help people! It's great!"

"You'll have to tell me about it when I'm not on emotion overload!" he smiled. "Come on, let's go get you some pajamas."

They walked up the stairs and through a door in which Hermione assumed was Harry's room. "This is your room?"

"Yeah! Here's a t-shirt and matching shorts!" Harry said as he searched through the drawers.

Hermione glanced at the small shirt he had thrown to her. "Harry this is woman's clothing!"

Harry turned. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, whatever floats your boat I guess," Hermione shrugged and started walking to the bathroom.

Harry pursed his lips. "Very funny! They're yours!"

She paused. "Excuse me?"

"You left them at Hogwarts when you left!"

"And you kept them this long? Gosh, you think they'll still fit me? I thought they looked a bit small! Oh and Harry? Change your bed sheets!"

"Why?"

Hermione turned slightly. "You're a very handsome young man Harry, and I know you do some things in that bed that—"

Harry smacked himself in the head and glared slightly. "Alright! I get it! Go change!"

Hermione giggled and went into the bathroom. Swiftly pulled her clothes off and sliding the beautiful botanical silk shirt on and matching shorts.

"Finished!" Hermione hollered as she opened the door. "Well, I believe when I had this my chest was flat!"

Harry lifted his eyes up and licked his dry lips. "And it's very noticeable that your chest is not flat anymore!"

A blush filled Hermione's cheeks. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Neither can I! The beds all made, see you tomorrow!" Harry rushed out then turned and left.

Hermione shook her head as she dropped into Harry smelling sheets. "This visit is going to be fun!"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"A few grammatical problems but other than that very god so far. Since I am sure that your wiccan knowledge comes from Charmed mainly, (which I must admit, I love the show too) the scene in which you described Lily and James' wedding was not actually a 'wedding', but a wiccan ceremony called handfasting, which is techinically the same as a wedding, according to marriage laws, but I feel is more intune with the deities. I am very happy to see a handfasting instead of a wedding though! Please update soon!" ~**Gemma**

About the grammatical problems...please keep in mind that I don't have a beta reader, which means I type it, read it over once or twice myself, and then post it up, only because I'm a very impatient person and once I get it done I want to get it out. It's only on rare occasions do I actually ask for one. I started studying the Wiccan religion WAY before Charmed ever came out! Eight years to be exact, Charmed has only been out for five years. I actually started studying when someone pointed out that my birthday was on the Fall Equinox…I didn't know what that meant, so I looked it up.

For those of you who don't know much about handfasting: It IS a wedding, a different form than what is from the traditional 'til death do us part, yes, but it is still a wedding! A wedding until the year and a day ends. It's an ancient Celtic custom where a man and woman's wrist are tied together, which symbolizes 'tying the knot', as in getting married. The difference between a traditional wedding and a handfasting wedding is that the handfasting wedding lasts for a year and a day, so if the couple doesn't work out they can go their separate ways, have another handfasting, or make their vows, which they said in the handfasting, be permanent with a marriage contract (government registration). I'm guessing a good percentage of people consider a 'real' marriage to be witnessed by a church or a priest of some sort, but technically that wasn't even required until 1537 when the Council of Trent made it a requirement. A handfasting is a trial marriage, meaning the man and woman take all the vows, all the commitments (aside from the 'til death do us part'), and so forth just as they would in a traditional wedding, the only difference is handfasting is a _real live_ trial that ends after a year. (Also for those of you who don't know 'deities' are gods and goddesses such as Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Apollo God of Archery and Water, Eurynome (not the character in the Odyssey), who is said to be the goddess who danced the universe into being, the creator of all the planets, stars, sky, sea, animals and the earth itself and so forth! Another well-known goddess is Hecate goddess of death and the night.

I'll be glad to provide more information…if you'd like to e-mail me then go right ahead and request more information.

Charmeuse – It's a satin-finished silk fabric…Enjoy!

::Waking Up to You::

Hermione leapt out of bed as a crash and a loud yelp came from downstairs. Her eyes dashed around the room, taking the contents in, and at that moment she realized where she was. Hermione relished in the fact that she had slept in Harry's bed and held back a squeal of girlish delight. Even though the sheets had been changed and were clean they smelled of Harry and Hermione was giddy with the fact that his scent gently clung to her skin. It was light, but it was there.

Staying in her silky short nightgown Hermione sauntered downstairs to see what the commotion was about, but as soon as she got to the kitchen she wished she had stayed up stairs.

It was a disaster area.

"What in the—" Hermione started as her eyes took in each little speckle of flour, butter, and spilled syrup that had been splattered in the kitchen. "Aw, you guys making me breakfast in bed?" she smiled teasingly.

Hermione snorted and shook her head. The boys fidgeted uncomfortably as Hermione's gaze quickly darted over their filthy clothing and hair, grimacing at the sight. They too were covered in flour, butter, and syrup…thankfully not the massive amounts of pans that had fallen on the floor.

Harry gave her a sheepish look and turned to look at Ron.

"We were trying to make you a muggle breakfast." Ron grinned.

Hermione curled her lips, trying desperately to keep her face from cracking into a grin, and squinted her eyes. She lifted her nose in the air and took a big whiff. "Pancakes?"

"Yes."

Hermione sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "And you were making it the muggle way because—?"

Ron cringed and glared at Harry. "Harry claimed that it was better this way. He failed to mention how hard and dirty it was."

"It is better this way—when Aunt Petunia made them—or it could've been that because I had to sneak them they were cold and a day old."

Hermione curled her nose in disgust. "Ewe day old pancakes?"

"Hey, I took whatever I could get. Maybe I just got used to the taste. Now, who's going to clean up this mess and make breakfast?" Harry asked rhetorically as he started to pick things up.

Ron, not taking the inserted hidden meaning hint of what Harry said and looked hopefully towards Hermione.

She snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes. "Please! You made the mess you clean it, besides I'd probably do worse then you if I had to cook it the muggle way. I'd burn the kitchen down."

Ron frowned obviously not amused about that fact as he dusted his red flour-dusted hair. "But you're a—"

"Oh please don't give me that!" she scolded.

Harry stood up. "Don't start Ron, the last thing we need is another strike for some sort of rights."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, challenging him. "Elves have the right to have rights. I still believe that, even though some of them are too petrified to even think it. I did however help a lot become independent and they are very happy."

A ring came from Hermione's cell phone and Ron's eyes lit up with childish joy. "It's that machine again!" he cried out gleefully as he dashed towards it.

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm. "You are such a wizard—"

Ron clucked his tongue, his high of happiness slowly dissipating. "That's right, keep insulting yourself!"

"BUT then again that's not a bad thing. It's my cell phone though by the way," Hermione grinned as she ran to her purse, bent down, and like a pro snapped the silver mouthpiece down. "Hermione Granger here."

"'Mi it's me! You aren't going to believe this—" Maya cried out.

Hermione felt her eyes widen at the hundreds of words that came out of Maya's mouth a minute.

"Whoa, Maya, slow down."

"Hermione, he took Janie and Caitlin from Jo."

She felt pains of shock and terror course through her veins as she pulled the cell phone away from her ear and stared at the phone. "What? What happened to Derek?"

"Damnit Hermione, that bastard paid the bodyguard to leave."

Hermione glared and began pacing through the cluttered kitchen, picking up pieces of plastic and pans out of habit.

"Hermione you don't have to help—" Harry started.

"It helps me think," Hermione stated softly to him as she listened to Maya.

Harry smiled softly and looked down at his feet. "Oh."

"What are we going to do Hermione?"

Biting her lip she sighed. "Judge Gordy gave Temporary Custody to Joann over the kids and he only has visitation rights every other weekend under supervision. This isn't Sebastian's weekend and I know he doesn't have supervision…we take this to the police he's charged with kidnapping and—"

"So you want me to call the police?"

"Of course."

Maya sniffled. "I'm sorry I didn't think of that—I just got a bit riled. Now I know why it's advised not to get close to your clients."

Hermione smiled absently into the phone. "Call the police and give me the update as soon as possible and I need you to send me Darien's files."

There was a pause on the other end. "Um—your way?"

"It would be faster."

"Alright, just let me remember how I get to that owl place…"

Hermione groaned. "Maya, how many times did I show you? Oh bother! Send the owl as soon as possible and I'll send you that sleeping potion you love so much, right?"

"Yay!"

Hermione envisioned Maya throwing her hands in the air and jumping for joy. She shook her head viciously as the thought of Jo's kids filled her mind. "How long ago did he take them May?"

"Well I got the call like three minutes ago, the first thing I did was call you. Joann said they have been gone no longer than half an hour. I guess he knocked her out."

Hermione inserted her index finger into her mouth and nibbled on the tip nervously. "He hasn't left the state yet that's for damn sure," she ran a hand through her rumpled frizzy hair and bit her lip. "Tell the police to check his office and the city bank. I'm pretty sure he's been embezzling from his work and transferring some of the banks money into one of his out-of-states accounts. If I'm right, but really when am I not, he'll want to get a couple more million into the accounts."

"Right-o boss lady. Talk to you later!"

Hermione heard the other end of the line click off. She rested three fingers against her lips and frowned.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked from behind her.

Hermione bowed her head and turned. "E-" she gulped as her eyes stared into his black clothed chest. He was so close that she could smell his light scent and if she had the guts she could move slightly and be able to kiss the side of his neck. She shook her head at her immature thought and lifted her head to look into his oak evergreen eyes. "Everything is fine!"

Ron let out an irritated sigh. "Would you two stop ogling each other and help me clean up? Do I have to do everything around here?"

Harry snorted and Ron a knowing look.

Hermione, still looking at Harry, or rather his turned neck, shook her head. "We all know Ron, that you're the slob."

Ron dropped a pan and lifted his head up from his crouched position. "I am not!"

Hermione lifted her nose and took one last huge breath of Harry before she turned her eyes towards Ron and walked over to him. Harry and Hermione both missed the surprise look Ron had thrown towards his best friends' actions.

~Hmm, does she think I didn't see that? ~ Ron thought to himself as he watched them standing side by side picking up pieces of clumped butter.

It took them a total of two hours to clean the kitchen, make an edible breakfast, and eat it, until they got back to the journal.

"Finally! I don't think I could have waited another second," Harry mumbled to them.

Ron flopped down on the couch in a lying position.

"Sit up Ron—what are you doing?" Harry asked trying to be as polite as possible to him.

Ron lifted an eyebrow. "You two can sit over there!"

Hermione followed Ron's arrogant nod towards single reclining chair. Harry snorted with anger.

"There are two of us and one of you, you go sit over there."

"No, this is my bed for the time being that Hermione stays here so go over there. It's not like Hermione's never sat in your lap. What's the problem with it now?" Ron asked, silently knowing exactly what was wrong with it.

"Fine, I'll sit on the floor," Harry sighed, defeated.

"I'll have none of that Harry Potter! Sit, it's not like I'm going to break you," Hermione exclaimed in irritation. "Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head so hard that Hermione feared it would snap off.

Hermione grinned. "Harry, don't worry, I haven't turned into Cho over night," she teased.

Cho had constantly asked that question of Harry and Hermione knew the fear it put into him.

"Let's hope not," Ron provided grinning up at his best friend.

Harry plopped down into the chair. Hermione took a deep breath and sat herself on his lap, swinging her legs over the arm and settling her bottom between his thighs. She rested her head against the back of the other armchair preparing to read.

Harry held back a groan as his groin perked up a bit at the foreign body situated on top of him. Her sweet smell permeating his senses and he got the slight smell of them mixed together. Harry silently wondered what it would be like to wake up with her scent clinging to him as Hermione began to read.

::Fades Away::

Lily rested her fingers against her stomach as tears of joy slipped down her cheeks. "I can't believe it. Oh Jamie, we're pregnant!" she whispered softly against the side of his cheek.

James stirred slightly, but didn't awake from his sleep. Lily trailed kisses down his neck and then gently kissed his lips before leaving the room.

Refusing to see anyone covered in black soot Lily…

::Fades Away::

Hermione paused as Harry shifted beneath her allowing her to feel the bulge that had formed in his pants.

Harry felt her stiffen slightly at the feel of him brushing against her bottom. He swallowed as her eyes contacted his with surprise, a deep crimson blush staining her cheeks with embarrassment. He expected her to pull away, but instead she gave him a small innocent smile, bit her lip, and went back to reading. As she read Harry smiled down at the side of her face—her reaction to his heated body wasn't what he expected, but it did manage to make him relax enough to wrap his arm around her waist, allowing him to be closer to her, but knowing Hermione was innocent enough to believe that he was going for comfort, and not for the feel of her rounded butt to be pushed harder against his groin.

Harry knew he was treading on thin ice, but he couldn't help it, she felt good, really, really good.

::Fades Away::

"I will not do that!" Lily gasped at Sirius.

"It's a great way to tell James you're pregnant. He'll swallow his tongue!"

Lily rolled her eyes at him and turned to stare at Remus who was shaking his head in shame. "He probably won't even hear me if I say it while I'm doing that."

"You're a sick man Sirius," Remus commented in amusement as they walked towards Peters house.

Sirius snorted. "Well it was better than what you said. 'Make him a dinner with baby back ribs, baby corn…' How bloody freaking terrific!"

"Shut-up!" Remus snapped.

Sirius ran up the steps and began pounding nosily on Peters' door. "Pete man, wake up. Wormy, wormy, Wormtail, you've won a weekend beach trip with ten girls who aren't allowed any cloths, to do with what you will."

Lily snorted in laughter expecting Peter to throw the door open any minute, but after three minutes Lily felt her smile turn upside down.

"If that didn't get his attention I don't know what will!" Remus stated.

"Well shoot. I guess I'll just leave him a note. Remus turn around!"

He did it without question. Lily took out a quill, a piece of paper, and began writing.

_Peter,_

_I missed you when I came by to tell you the news. I'm pregnant! Can you believe it? I'm bursting with joy. I haven't told James yet; I wanted to get the legendary Marauders opinions on how I should tell him. I was hoping your input would be better than Sirius's blowjob suggestion. Remus's was sweet—I think I might go with his…or maybe both. Like you want to hear that! I can't wait to tell him though, so I hope you don't mind if I don't get your opinion. Oh! I'm so excited! I wish all of you could be there when I told him, but then you most likely would have to scoot for…other things that I wouldn't want you to see…things I know you all wouldn't want to see, well except maybe Sirius, but lets not go there!_

_With tons of love and chocolates,_

Lily Potter (Isn't that just great? I'll never get tired of it!)

::Fades Away::

Hermione stopped and glanced up at Harry's tensed jaw.

"How could he do that to them?" he gasped out with anger. "They loved him, it's obvious, what did they do to him—"

Hermione knew he was talking about Wormtail and without question she placed the book in her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Ron frowned and lifted himself up, pulling the journal from Hermione's lap as the two continued to hug.

_**::Fades Away::**_

The house was still quiet when Lily walked in two hours later. Hurriedly she ran to the bedroom to make sure James had left, but to her shock and surprise he was still sleeping.

"Go figure," she chuckled, walked over to the bed, and crawled up his body.

She rested herself against him and trailed her fingers along the side of his face. He stirred slightly and lifted his sleepy eyes open.

"Hey love," his voice whispered out softly.

"Wore you out last night didn't I?"

James gave a half-hearted snort as if saying 'please'. Lily bent her head down and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Want to know why I wanted you so fiercely last night?"

James lifted his eyebrows. "There's a reason other than my good looks? Well I'll be!"

Lily giggled and kissed him again. "I found out yesterday afternoon that I—" she paused and began trailing kisses down his neck and chest. Lily smiled against his chest as she felt his body instantly respond to her actions. "That I'm pregnant."

James slight hip rolls against hers stopped instantly. He yanked her up his chest and stared questioningly into her eyes, looking for any sign that she was just kidding. "You're serious?" he voice croaked.

Lily smiled tenderly and brushed a stray strand of his brown hair out of his eyes. "We're pregnant Mr. Potter."

James gave a shout of joy and clutched her tightly to him.

_**::Fades Away::**_

"STOP!" Harry shouted, his voice filled with anguish. "I can't—"

Hermione clutched him tightly to her. "It's okay Harry."

Harry raised his arms up going to pull Hermione's away from his neck, before he did however, he let the tips of his fingers trail lovingly back and forth three times before he pulled them down.

"Not today," he whispered softly. "I can't handle it."

Ron dropped the book onto the near by table instantly. That coming from Harry and both Hermione and Ron knew he meant it because Harry could handle a lot. "Okay, what do you wanna do?"

"Hermione, what do you want to do?"

Ron groaned. "Don't ask her! She'll just want to go to the library."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! I've been dieing to go back to Hogwarts—we could check out the library again, say hi to everyone."

Ron perked up a bit. "We definitely have to stop home first. Gin's probably going nuts by now. She'll want to come anyhow."

Harry sighed and smiled. How he loved his friends. "Sounds like a plan!"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

::Just A Kiss::

"Lily?" James yelled frantically as he ran around the hospital bed. "Hi baby, are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," he whispered softly kissing her gently on her forehead.

"It's okay, just hold my hand," Lily gritted out as the doctor told her to push yet again. "Oh, gods! Merlin please, just get him out!"

James frowned down at Lily. "How do you know the baby's a boy?"

Lily gave him a pained smile and clutched his hand tightly. "I felt him before I went into labor. I-I could feel his soul."

::Fades::

"Hermione? Hermione? Get up!"

She mumbled incoherently against Harry's leg and settled down further against him, ignoring his requests for her to get up.

Harry sighed and glanced down at her. Smiling gently he ran his fingers through her hair.

_She's so beautiful._

_Harry…it's not the time._

He bunched a handful of her unruly brown hair and frowned deeply. His stomach flipping as she nuzzled the side of her face into his out thigh.

"Come on sweetie, my legs falling asleep," he whispered brushing his index and middle finger along the side of her cheekbone. "'Mione."

It was a simple whisper before he dropped his lips down to the side of her mouth. The kiss was light, almost as if a butterfly had landed on his lips and he past the dust from the wings onto her. It was so sweet that he had to pry his lips away from her before he went further.

"Wake up sleepy head," he said a bit louder, causing Hermione to flinch out of sleep.

She moaned and turned her face towards his. "Hey," she mumbled smiling up at him.

Harry breathlessly responded with a huge smile. "Hey."

Hermione giggled and reached up. "Your glasses are crooked."

Harry grinned down at her. "Yeah? Well you got drool all over my pants too, and on the side of your mouth!"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, sitting up swiftly and flipping her hair behind her, turning her head so she could look at him. "I do not drool."

"Do so."

"Oh, please, guys don't start!" Ron groaned from his place in the reclining chair. He viciously rubbed his eyes and then ran fingers through his hair.

"Oh what?" Hermione teased as she got up and sauntered over to Ron. "Had too much to drink last night. You weren't listening to Harry read either."

"It was getting to the good part, I was getting born," Harry grinned at them.

Ron lifted his red eyebrow and turned up the right side of his mouth. "How is that necessarily a good thing."

"Everything about me is good!" Harry replied smugly.

Hermione gave a 'ha' and Ron snorted with an obscene remark.

"Hey," Harry grinned, "I only tell the truth!"

::Fades::

"He is so beautiful, my little Harry Potter," Lily whispered down at her baby boy in her husbands arms.

"He is, isn't he?" James grinned with pride.

A screech of sliding shoes filled the hall outside of the hospital door room, which opened revealing Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Where's the kid?" Sirius grinned happily, his gaze searching the room.

"What'd you name him or her? Please say it's something good," Remus asked a little less enthusiastic, but all the same bursting with as much pride as the father himself.

"Him and we named him, Harry."

"Your uncles are here baby Harry," James smiled and kissed his son.

::Fades::

"So am I going to the library myself? I thought you and Ron were coming too. Don't we need to spend time with each other? Come on," Hermione yelled from across the living room.

Harry glanced up and pulled his glasses down his nose. "Ron went upstairs to take a shower," he lifted his wrist up to take a look at his watch, "He'll be out in about twenty minutes."

Hermione huffed and placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head and started walking to the front door.

_I wonder if she knows how perfectly rounded her bottom is?_

_Oh Merlin…not now!_

Harry dropped his head and groaned as he felt his groin stir in his pants. "This is not happening. She didn't even walk by me?"

Hermione turned slightly. "Did you say something?"

Harry shook his head and glanced up to watch the material of her pants tighten as she bent to the ground, picking up her socks and shoes.

Slowly Harry felt himself standing up and against his will his legs started moving.

"Harry, how does this look?" she asked, turning around and to show him the front of her black Armani tuxedo jacket coving a deep blue.

His strides paused and his eyes twitched at the corner of his eye. "Beautiful."

Hermione blushed and bit her lower lip, glancing down and smiling down at her bare toe ringed feet. She wrapped her hands around her back and shuffled a foot.

Harry's eyes practically rolled in the back of his head as the front of her shirt constricted. It was his undoing.

He stormed over to her, clutched the side of her face, and crashed his lips on top of hers. Hermione gasped and stiffened as he forced her against the door.

"HARRY!" she cried out, but as soon as she did she felt the invasion of his tongue, and she moaned softly at his taste.

He pulled back. "I needed to kiss you. I need to kiss you," he mumbled, giving her fast hurried kisses to her mouth.

Harry clutched her body tightly to his, kissing her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight as she lifted her legs up to wrap them around his waist. Harry groaned as he pushed his hand up her shirt and contacted soft, warm skin.

The skin contact is what made Hermione sucked in a deep breath as reality swiftly bordered its way into her head, and she stopped his hand swiftly. "Harry, Harry!"

"Oh yes 'Mione! That's it, say my name," he whispered, trailing kisses down her neck.

Hermione pushed his head off of her neck and clutched his face in her hands, making him keep eye contact with hers. She waited until his eyes became focused before she started talking. "Harry I'm so glad you fe—"

"Excuse me—why are you kissing my boyfriend?" a snippy voice interrupted.

Harry jerked his mouth away. "Gillian? What the—I'm not your—"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know he was seeing someone," Hermione said as she tried to step back, but Harry refused to let her go.

He glared at Gillian. "I'm not."

"I'll um, just go to the library by myself then," Hermione whispered disengaging Harry's hands from around her waist.

"No, Hermione—"

She took in a shuddering breath holding back tears. "No it's okay Harry, I understand. This is probably for the best."

Harry shook his head. "No. Gillian I was never in a relationship with you and you know it."

Gillian bit her lip. "I do know it, I just thought she was one of those girls who wouldn't stop clinging to you and coming back for more. Sorry, I didn't know you were serious about her."

Harry laughed. "I don't need your saving this time," he grinned and turned towards Hermione, but she had already left.

"Damnit Gilly!" Harry growled at his friend.

Gillian shrugged. "I'm sorry, you usually want me to do that when I'm around. I thought you gave me the signal!"

"I did not blink one eye and then the other."

Gillian rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me, we need to make a sign that doesn't involve daily necessities, like blinking! Anyhow, I came over to see if you and Ron wanted to go out for a drink tonight, but obviously not."

"Thanks Gilly, not tonight, but thanks. I have to go and catch Hermione," Harry sighed and ran out the door just as Ron came galloping down the stairs, shirtless and rubbing a towel in his wet red hair.

He shook his head at Gillian. "You knew he didn't give you the sign. You conniving little brat you!" he grinned at her and draped an arm around her shoulder.

Gillian chuckled. "What can I say, when I want something I want it, and I usually get it!"

"Not this time. He has his eyes stuck on a particular someone for a long time," Ron grinned as he jerked his head out of the doorway.

"Oh, we'll see!"

"Sure you will, catch you later Gilly-bean!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

::Passion Flower::

"Hermione?" Harry whispered softly as he bent down over her.

Sighing heavily the brown haired girl lifted her head from her thick book and glanced up. "Hey."

"'Mione, I swear, Gillian is just a back up…"

Hermione swiftly held her hand up with a huge smile plastered onto her face. "Harry, I don't need to know. You don't owe me an explanation…you don't 'owe' me anything. I mean we aren't a 'couple' or anything."

Harry gritted his teeth and turned her chair around so that he could kneel between her legs. "I know you don't need an explanation, but I want to give you one. I'm always having girls throw themselves on me…"

Snorting Hermione rolled her eyes. "Aren't we coincided?"

Harry's eyes shifted and he frowned. "Please 'Mione?"

"Alright, fine!"

"Since girls are always doing that I simply have a girl that's a friend as a back up. I have her there to save me when I want it."

Hermione nodded her head forming her lips in a sarcastic yet playful smile. She lifted her legs up and plopped them down on the back of Harry's calves so that her thighs embraced his hips. She bowed her head and rested her forehead against his, draping her arms around his neck. "I didn't know you needed rescuing from me!"

Harry jerked back, his frown deepening. "Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Harry, lighten up."

"You're telling me to lighten up miss book worm…homework queen."

Hermione smiled and placed her hands on the side of each of his cheeks, mashing them together. "Oh you're so cute," she said in a baby voice.

"Why are you acting like this?" Harry spoke, distress evident in his voice.

Hermione sighed and fell back against her chair. "I'm trying to ease your feelings and this gloomy mood that has settled in over us. Harry, you don't owe me an explanation…"

"No, yes—I-I mean I do owe you an explanation, because a friend wouldn't do what I was about to do to you, wouldn't do what I had already did. I-I wanted to do more. So much more," he sighed out passionately as he caressed her cheek. "I missed you so much 'Mione! I didn't know how much until I saw you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow, that's some confession Mister Potter," she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. "I'm sorry though, I'm not into one night stands Harry. I know, being you, what it must be like…"

A look that sent a shiver down Hermione's spine crossed over Harry's face. It was a look of pity.

Harry Potter pitied her!

"You—you most of all shouldn't have judged me the way you did."

"I speak the truth," Hermione said softly.

Anger flashed in Harry's forest green eyes. "You don't know the truth. You weren't _around_ to know it!"

Hermione reared into a standing position and pushed Harry in the chest. "No, you know what…just no! Do not through that into my face! Don't you dare," she growled the warning.

"It's the truth," Harry said shrugging as if he hadn't a care in the world. "You disappeared. No good-bye, no letter telling us where you were, nothing. Do you know how much time and money I put into a search party for you? I would have gone straight to the Ministry…actually I did, but the possibility that you'd gone of your own free will stopped them. When we found out, after eight months of searching, that you were living as a muggle with someone named May or something we decided to leave you alone. Figured you needed to work out some things, but you didn't do a damn thing! Nothing 'Mione, nothing, so I figure friendship and truth isn't everything."

Tears welled in her eyes as she searched Harry's face. He was hurt; it was obvious, just in his voice alone. Deep down Hermione had known that she'd hurt Ron and Harry both terribly when she'd left without word, she knew it was wrong, but she was upset and all her dreams had been dashed away when she'd walked in on Harry and _that _girl.

Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath and raised a hand to Harry's cheek. "Harry I-I'm so sorry for what I did and you're right, I don't know the truth because I wasn't here. I'm so, so very sorry," she cried, allowing the tears to flow freely.

Harry covered her hand with his and pulled it down so that it rested against his thigh. "Why'd you leave?"

Hermione gave a weak, unconvincing smile. "I can't tell you that."

"You can't tell me?" Harry asked an eyebrow rose in question. "Ten years later after finally asking the question he always wanted to know about the girl—his girl—she says she can't tell him. Well, what do you say to that?" he snorted in anger and through her hand away.

"Don't do that, don't start acting like a jack ass. 'Oh, poor me, I'm Harry Potter and I have the weight of the world on my shoulders'…that act won't work on me anymore."

Harry's mouth had dropped open his eyes widened and he shook his head. "I-I can't believe you just that to me. After everything I went through…" he gritted his teeth on every word, "for YOU, FOR RON, FOR PEOPLE I BLOODY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!"

Hermione swallowed a gasp. She hadn't meant to say it, but she'd been so angry. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice taking a defeated tone.

Harry sighed and swept his fingers through his hair. "Why did you come back? You should have stayed with your lawyer friends and company."

"A-it's called a Firm and you know perfectly well why I came."

Harry snorted. "Because of the diary? You could have just sent it in the mail."

"You're completely missing the point," Hermione snapped out.

"Well excuse me all to hell for being a guy!" Harry growled.

Hermione paused and lifted up her eyes, giving Harry a startled look. "Well—I-I…" she managed to get out before bursting out into laughter. "I can't believe you said that!"

Harry had the dignity to look sheepish. He then quickly shook his head. "Look, 'Mione I'm sorry for being cross with you, but you have to understand. I like you."

"I like you to Harry."

He growled in frustration. "Not like that. Like, in the way that I want to be able to kiss you and date you and take you out and show you…"

Hermione swallowed with nervousness and bit her bottom lip. She clutched her hands together and gave a timid smile. "You need to stop saying 'and' so much."

She was a sophisticated woman with a successful career as a Lawyer. Not even hardened criminals could make her break out into a sweat, but her she was, on the edge of having a nervous break down and sweating with fear over what her best friend…the one she'd fallen in love with quite some time ago…would say.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Would you stop correcting everything I do? I like it when you do it, just please not right now. I need you to hear what I have to say!"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, encouraging him to continue.

"I love you as a best friend, I want to make that straight. You must know I'd never do anything to jeopardize our friendship, but just of late I've been having not so friendly feelings towards you. I've been having sexual feelings towards you," Harry mumbled the last part his face flushing with embarrassment.

"And, how long have you been having these feelings?" Hermione asked sounding very much at the moment like a psychiatrist.

"I've them before, back when we were in school, but I never acted on them obviously. I just thought it was because I was a randy teenager. Since you've come back though it's really all I've been thinking about. I'm not telling you this so that I can act on them, I'm just telling you this because I don't just want to be your friend. I want to do the courting, the dating…all of it, but I need your permission first."

Hermione held back a smile and sighed. "You have it."

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Not hours ago had she had her once best friend practically get on his knees and ask her permission to court and date her. She'd been thrilled and when he'd offered to carry the books she'd checked out for the library she could have sworn she felt her knees tremble.

Two hours later she started up the stairs to get ready for bed and opened her bedroom door to see a box of chocolates and a single red rose lying diagonally on her pillow. She'd been floored with the thought that he had really meant to court her.

It was so old fashioned that she had to giggle as she sat down next to the box of chocolates and lifted the piece of paper that had been beneath the red and black box. She flipped it open and read.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I have a question for you 'Mione…how did I take for granted what was right in front of my face? I should have known that at any moment something could have happened and it did. You left me. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to act on what I truly felt for you during and after Hogwarts, but I'll make up for it. I promise. I know what you saw…was it the reason you left? Seeing Cho and I—I'm so sorry. I don't have an excuse for that. It just went with the moment. The wrenching sad feeling in my gut had taken over my ability to think straight. I wish everyday that that incident hadn't happened. If it hadn't happened you never would have seen it and I would have gotten to keep you for a little while longer until the twenty first of July, the day I was going to declare my love for you. I had it all planned, down to the very last detail on how I would tell you. You would have been very proud. I know what your thinking…"Love? Yeah right." I'm sure however that there are more big words in that thought. At this moment in time I love you as a friend. I like you as a—girlfriend, I suppose. _

_In the time you've been gone my passion of loving you faded I'm sad to say, but that was because I thought I'd never get to see you again, never get to look at your beautiful face. I know with just a few more days my love will be full again. So I'm asking you Hermione to let it live. What do you say to making me fall in love with you all over again? If you're up for it I'd like to take you, along with Ron and a few other friends, to a get together. Of course it will not be a date, which would defeat the purpose of the beginning process of courting you. However the courting won't be long. Just as a fair warning. 'Mione I have an awful lot of need for you stored up…I hope you don't mind too much. _

_Yours,_

_Harry_

It took all Hermione had in her being to not squeal with girlish delight. She was so excited she was afraid she'd burst. Never had she thought Harry had had feelings for her then or even know.

Hermione frowned slightly as she remembered Harry had failed to mention the date of the get together, but she quickly grinned again knowing that she'd just have to go to his bedroom and ask him. When she asked him, she'd be sure to thank him for his thoughtfulness.

Harry had absolutely no idea how up for it she was to help his love bloom again and no idea just how much need she had stored up for him.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

::Ylang, Ylang::

_Ylang Ylang ~ A Malayan term meaning "flower of flowers," Ylang Ylang is an exotic, powerful scent that is considered to be an aphrodisiac._

A strong perfume lingered in the air. It smelled of fresh floral, but it was sweet and slightly fruity at the same time. The moment Hermione walked into Harry and Ron's living room she instantly felt the tension in her shoulders flow out.

She sighed deeply, taking in a breath, and rolled her neck back and forth. "What is that smell? It's wonderful."

Harry, who'd been sitting on the couch running his fingers over the leather bindings of his mothers diary glanced up and smiled softly, making Hermione's heart flutter. "Ylang Ylang."

Hermione frowned. "I only know botanical names."

Harry licked his lips, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "But of course…_Cananga odorata_. I'm surprised you haven't learned the name that's used most often."

"Well, I don't feel that's necessary when everything that I need involving these types of things is in it's original form," Hermione informed, but quickly stopped as she noticed her tone.

She always had a specific tone to her voice for each of her moods, this one was her informative one and people including Ron and Harry tended to not like that one.

"Harry, I-I got your letter," she spoke softly as she slowly, cautiously walked over to where he sat.

Harry placed his elbows on the tops of his knees, his hands holding tightly to Lily's diary, which rested between his open thighs. He bowed his head and pretended to be occupied with staring at the book in his hands. "So, what do you say?" he asked after a few seconds went by.

Hermione's hands went to her tailored white button down shirt and immediately began fidgeting with the hem. "I say I have an awful lot of need stored up for you, I hope you don't mind," she said whispering the last part.

Slowly Harry lifted his eyes and pushed his glasses up on his nose. His emerald green eyes darkened as he gazed at her. "I don't—mind I mean."

A small smile quirked on Hermione's face, "Good."

Lifting up the little black book Harry offered it to Hermione. "Would you read to me?"

"Of course," she smiled.

Hermione shuddered as Harry purposely ran his fingers along her knuckles as she clutched the book. Taking a deep breath she went to go across the room to sit in the love seat. She tried to hide her grin of satisfaction as Harry frowned at her.

"Will you sit with me? On the couch?"

"All you had to do was ask Harry," she replied softly and got up.

The minute she sat down he scooted towards the end of the other side and laid his head down in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is this okay?" he whispered.

It took Hermione a moment to speak. It felt like her breath had been knocked out of her. "Um-yes," her voice managed to tremble out. "Okay…"

A baby screaming boomed jerking James and Lily awake. Lily groaned and plopped back down on her warm pillow. "It's your turn Jamie."

James frowned and rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Hmm," Lily mumbled into her pillow.

Sighing James lifted himself up, sleep making him hazy and he yawned as he walked towards Harry's room.

"Hey baby," he mumbled gazing down at him.

James reached in and pulled the three-week-old baby out of his resting place. Harry whimpered softly before searching desperately for his mothers' breast.

"I guess it's mummy's turn no matter what huh?" James chuckled. "How about we let our angel sleep a little longer," he mumbled as he began singing a muggle song Lily had taught him called 'You Are My Sunshine'.

"Isn't that just precious?" Lily's voice came from the doorway. "My two favorite boys dancing and singing."

James lifted his head and smirked. "Boys? Pah! We're men. Did you see Harry's size when he came out? Who do you think he got that from?"

Lily shook her head and walked over to him. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and placed a kiss against his lips. "I love you Jamie."

"You know I love you too," he whispered back. "Harry's hungry."

Lily looked down and laughed. "He's frantic and frustrated. I can just see the thoughts going through his head…where is my mummy's food?" She giggled as she took Harry from her husband and walked over to the cherry wood rocking chair.

The nursery felt so warm as James watched his wife suckle his baby.

His wife.

His baby.

James felt a little thrill as he watched them. He'll never forget the day Lily had brought him home. He had realized that his family was complete.

"Are you crying?"

Hermione wiped at her face. "I'm sorry. They just seemed so happy together. It must have been a wonderful feeling."

Harry smiled at her. "Do you want to continue?"

"I do, but I have to call Joann and then Maya. See where the situation stands for the courts."

"Hmm, I think I almost forgot you even had such a demanding job."

Hermione smiled. "I'm actually surprised Maya hasn't called me sooner. Things must be going pretty smoothly with Darien."

"Darien?"

"The teenager with a step-father he hates," Hermione informed.

Harry nodded. "I remember you saying something along the lines of him."

"I think he has a crush on me," Hermione said biting her lip as she watched Harry raise his head from her lap and stare stiffly at her.

"Who wouldn't really?"

"He's handsome too."

Harry grunted and placed his head back on her lap. "I'm handsomer!"

"Yes, more handsome than ever!" Hermione sighed happily while running her fingers through his raven black hair. "I'm sorry, this is a little more forward than what you had in mind isn't it?"

Harry gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay, it's comforting. I appreciate it."

"Well, I better go and make those calls."

"'Mione don't forget you need to be ready for that get together in about two hours."

"Harry, sweetie, look who you're talking too," Hermione said raising her arms and looking down at herself.

"Right, of course. How could I forget the ever punctual Hermione?" His green eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'll see you in two hours."

To be continued…

~I say I have an awful lot of-Hermione's line belongs to Grace from Nora Roberts Chesapeake series book two


	7. Chapter 7

Interruption

"Maya, why are you calling me?" Hermione asked, tripping as she rushed to put on her heels. "I'm going out with Harry and some of the old gang from school. I'm going to be late—and you know how I feel about tardiness."

"I know, I know. You told me not to call you again unless I have an emergency, and I do."

"Okay-so what is it?

"Joann's husband is very carefully threatening us. He came by today talking about how life is good, and you never know exactly how long you have. Then he said we should consider helping him with his custody case and that he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to our business if we lost."

Hermione frowned into the phone. "That sneaky S.O.B. Does he really think he can get away with that?"

"Hermione, I'm scared. If you could have seen his face-I-I just, I would feel better if you were here."

Sighing Hermione adjusted her black bra strap and stood in front of the mirror. "Well, here's to trying to look good for nothing," Hermione mumbled.

"I'm so sorry," Maya whispered. "The look in his eyes—"

"Maya, it's okay. I'm going to take a flight out tonight. I already have a plan forming."

"File an assault complaint?"

"If that's all that was needed I probably wouldn't bother coming back. The police would brush the complaint off. There's no proof he even came in to the office and the groundwork we'd have to do to find a witness is precious time we don't have. So, I'm going to meet with him, with a tape recorder of course. Extortion is a grand thing Maya."

"Hermione, you're a genius."

"If I were a genius, I'd find a way to keep you safe and let you do it, so that I could stay here. See you tomorrow night," Hermione sighed, flipping her phone off. "Reality really does bite."

Why did this have to happen when she and Harry just starting to move somewhere?

"Hermione? Are you almost ready?" Harry's voice came through her door.

She bent down and grabbed the blue towel; the boys had decorated her bathroom with, wrapped it around her, and opened the door with a defeated look on her face.

"Wow, you going to the party like that? Well, hell, we don't even really have to go. I'll go get into my towel—" he said backing up, a boyishly charming smile on his lips.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

He grinned, sweeping his hair out of his eyes. "Kidding, kidding. What's wrong?"

"I have to go back to New York."

Harry instantly frowned, his face turning cold. "Why?"

"An old client of mine is making threats. I'm representing his wife in a case of custody…"

"I thought you were a Criminal Lawyer," Harry interrupted.

"I am, but when kidnapping is involved it's in my area. Anyhow, I need to cunningly get him behind bars for extortion."

"What?"

"Extortion—okay, think of the mob, if they really do exist, going into a law firm and saying 'it would be a shame if anything would happen to this place it's so nice, a shame if anything happened to you,' it's a cryptic threat."

"Anyone smart enough can tell that that isn't cryptic."

"True, but you can't have them thrown into jail for only saying that."

"Sure you can," Harry argued.

"Not unless you have some type of proof. If you don't the only thing that can be done is to file a restraining order. This is where I'll make a reference to the song 'Goodbye Earl'. 'He walked right through that restraining order and put her in intensive care,' a.k.a a piece of paper isn't going to stop a murderer or a thief, metal bars on the other hand do a pretty good job."

"I get it. Are you coming back though?"

Hermione paused. "We have to finish your mum's diary, don't we? I want to know what happens. I mean we haven't really had time to read much of it, so please don't read any while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay. I guess that means you're leaving now huh?"

"It does. The faster I take care of this the more time I'll be able to spend here."

"Fine—I'll tell you how the party was."

"Good, tell everyone I miss them. Oh, and Harry?" Hermione called before he could walk fully out of her view.

"Yeah?"

"I never did mention that Ylang Ylang is considered an aphrodisiac. Did you know that?"

Harry's face flushed. "I-I thought you said you only knew botanical names?"

"Yes," Hermione eased carefully onto the cold, wood tiled floor of the hallway, walking towards him. "But you told me the botanical name. You weren't, by any chance, trying to seduce me that night Harry Potter?" she whispered the last bit close to his face, searching his widened eyes as they flickered with want and a confusion.

"A-and if I was?"

She smiled gently at him and slid her hand down his arm. "It's a shame you only want to court me now. Or perhaps your intentions with the Ylang, Ylang was stating you lied in your letters?"

Harry ran a hand nervously through his already messy hair. "I wasn't lying in the letter. I was just being hopeful that, after all the time we knew each other something would spark and—"

"Harry, that 'something' has been sparking the moment I saw you again."

The right side of Harry's mouth lifted into a smirk and he wrapped a hand around the back of Hermione's neck. "Is that so?"

Hermione sucked in a deep, startled breath, finally realizing the close proximity of the two of them. "Harry, will you kiss me before I go?"

Harry tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and bent forward, darting his tongue out, licking her bottom lip. "It seems that's the only thing I've been wanting to do since our first one."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The only thing?"

Harry snorted. "The only thing 'courting' allows."

"Ever think that maybe we should skip the courting and go straight to the good stuff."

Harry brushed his cheek against hers. "Every time I see you in jeans."

Hermione chuckled and pulled back slightly. "Jeans?"

Shrugging, he explained. "You have the most gorgeous arse I have ever seen."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, her eyes blinked rapidly. "Harry!"

"What? With all this out in the open talking I thought it would be okay."

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip for a second before responding. "I-I just never expected to hear you say something like to me."

"When you come back expect it a lot more. I definitely won't be able to just 'court' you for long."

"Well as that goes, you could just say we've been doing it since fourth year," Hermione supplied.

"Really if you want to go in that direction," Harry said shrugging his shoulders and wrapping his arm loosely around her terrycloth covered hip. "We should be in bed right now then."

Hermione smiled shyly, bowing her head and eyeing his shoulder. "Maybe you should hold that thought for when I come back."

"I won't need to hold it, it'll be there every minute until you come back."

Hermione snorted. "That was so—"

"Maybe, but it's the truth," Harry said, cutting her off.

Hermione kissed him swiftly on the lips, and quickly pulled away. She fiddled with the hem of her towel, her nerves making her stomach turn, and by the look on Harry's face, and she knew he'd be waiting. "I'm going to go pack now."

Harry nodded, watching her as she backed away into her room.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This is the last chapter I wrote as of 11/04/05. This is around the time I got really bad writers block and have been straggling ever since. I am working on it though! Cross your fingers.

Surprise Visit

Hermione grumbled, scratching her stomach and rubbing her eyes as she got up to answer the door. "Who knocks on peoples doors at one in the morning?"

She was at her flat sleeping very soundly when a loud banging jerked her awake. The first thing she did was grab for Maya's wooden baseball bat, but then rolled her eyes and reached under her pillow for her wand.

"I'm coming!" Hermione cried as the knocking became more insistent.

She'd had a long flight, an even longer next day, and now some jerk was pounding on her door-making a migraine she'd had, before a borderline sleepless, rainy night, worse. She gripped the doorknob with as much viciousness as she could muster and yanked it open.

"WHAT?"

What she saw couldn't have shocked her more. Harry soaked to the bone. His hair drooping down into his eyes, raindrops dripping from the tips, his glasses slightly fogged, and his black trench coat style jacket slicked with water. Hermione shook her head and blinked her eyes as if not believing what she was seeing.

'_Hmm, even when he's wet he takes my breath away,'_ Hermione thought, almost dreamily, to herself. Leaning her head against the door, she frowned at him. "Harry? Um-what are you doing here?"

"Finally!" He cried, his voice bordering with a triumphant tone. "Do you know how long it's taken me to find this flat-which I can't, for the life of me, understand why you live in a flat instead of a house with the salary you make. I have the biggest migraine, my feet hurt—the cab drivers here are…" he paused, unceremoniously licking his lips as he let his eyes travel down her silk, pink robe clad body, "are you going to let me in?"

Hermione, who'd been staring at him with open-mouthed shock, flinched. "Um, well—excuse me. I didn't really expect to see you drenched in front of my doorway at one o'clock in the morning."

Harry frowned and quickly ran a hand through his dripping hair. "Is that what time it is?"

Hermione snorted and ignored his question. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, giving a boyish grin. "I just wanted to see you."

She stared at him disapprovingly and then pulled at his coat. "Come on, we better get you dry."

Hermione shivered slightly as his hand automatically rested against the curve of her waist, following her and yet cradling her at the same time in the palm of his hand.

_This is going to be an interesting night._

Harry swallowed at the warm heat emanating from underneath her silk robe. He wanted her desperately from the minute she'd swung open the door. It wasn't why he had come. He didn't really _know _why he had decided to hop onto a plane two hours after Hermione had left.

_I felt empty and very, very hungry, for her, for Hermione._

It wasn't why he had come though; it was only a small part. He had just wanted to see her face, run his fingers through her thick mane of hair, whisper in her ear that she was what he'd been waiting for.

"Take off your shirt."

Harry choked, jerking out of his thoughts; he lifted his eyes up and stared at Hermione. "I beg your pardon?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow pushed at his abdomen. "Oh Harry, come on. It's not like I haven't seen your chest before."

Scratched his head and stared up at the ceiling of Hermione's bathroom. The bathroom was very much Hermione's style. A basic tan color, but with a hint of gold sprinkling—the towels that folded on golden stool, the hand cloths that were folded triangular in a midnight blue plate. It was really beautiful, just like Hermione; it was her in every way. The tan color represented her stability and intelligence, the blue plate her loyalty, the gold her playfulness and passion. And she was passionate, most definitely.

"Yeah, when we were at Hogwarts."

"Harry! Stop being an insecure baby and remove your shirt young man, or do I have to do it for you?" Hermione folded her arms over her chest, her robe belt swinging from her jerking motions.

Harry simply stared, shifting on the toilet seat. "Um—"

"All right then," Hermione said, her voice hard and focused as she reached down and yanked the hem of his dark green shirt over his head.

His eyes widened, not from her abrupt motion to remove a piece of his clothing, but from the creamy vision of the upper curve of one breasts peaking through her robe. "Oh Merlin," Harry croaked, gritting his teeth as his black slacks tightened. "Are you naked under that?"

Hermione flinched and fell back a step, blushing, and looking extremely flustered. "If must know yes, I am. I sleep in the nude and I don't usually get loud wake up calls at one o'clock in the morning. I didn't have time to put on any clothes."

Harry bowed his head and bared his teeth as heat overwhelmed him, ruining his demeanor. With desire fierce in his eyes, he glanced back up at her and stood up, lifting his hand to her hair. He gently pushed her hair back, sliding his fingers through, and then roughly jerked her head forward, forcing her whole body to collide with his.

"Ha—" Hermione started, but his mouth stopped her in mid sentence.

Instead of a deep, lust filled kiss as she most likely expected, it was quick, hard, and desperate. "Do you have any idea what you've done me? What you've been doing to me?" Harry growled, leaning down to kiss her forehead, her nose, the side of her mouth, and then pausing, his fingers curling into her hair while his palms cupped her cheeks. "I'm drowning in you Hermione and you don't even know it. When I'm not with you, I'm suffocating. This feelings—it's happening so quick that it's maddening."

Hermione's eyes searched his with a mixture of fear and desire. "I-I'm sorry."

He laughed half-heartedly. "Don't be. I just want you to know that every time I'm with you I lose a little bit of control."

Hermione slide her teeth over her bottom lip. "Really? I mean-you just always seem so-you. You hide it very well then." With her face still locked between his hands, her eyes flickered down and then back up, an uneasiness settling deep within them. "What type of control are you losing?"

"To touch you," he practically cried out, and spoke the rest through gritted teeth. "I want to touch you all time, to taste your lips, to feel your breasts against my chest—what have you done to me?"

Hermione's eyes widened and anger settled in the depths of her eyes. "I'm sorry I've become such a damned inconvenience for you!"

Harry shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her forehead again. "No, 'Mione that's not what I meant."

"Oh? Really, because the way you're describing-"

A grunt-moan of pleasure filled the air, neither one of them knew from whom it came as Harry captured her lips. He forced his tongue into the entrance of her mouth, coaxing her surprised reaction, begging her to continue his tongues desperate thrusts. He let his hands slide through her hair before trailing them down the front of her body. Over her sensitive breasts, over her sides, down her slightly rounded belly, stopping at the tie that held her robe together.

"Hermione," Harry pleaded, pulling back enough to stare her in the eyes. "I want you so bad. Please-"

Hermione smiled softly and lifted a finger up to his lips. "We've both waited too damn long."

Harry grinned and tugged the tie, pushing the silk against her body as her robe parted open. A deep groan escaped Harry's mouth at the sight of her and he dropped his mouth to her rosy nipples, encompassing it between his lips.

Hermione gave a kittenish grunt of pleasure at his swirling and suckling. "Mm," she gasped, her hands sliding down his chest and stopping at the buttons on his slacks.

"Take them off," he whispered between the valley of her breasts, his voice tinged with desperation.

She slide the first button out of its hole, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as Harry sucked harder on her breasts, his hands going behind her back, gripping her arse tightly. Hermione cursed as her hands faltered, causing her knuckles to brush up against Harry's arousal.

It was too much. It was like she couldn't get his slacks off fast enough. Her body was going into overdrive. She wanted to scream from the pain and pleasure of it all.

Harry pulled back and continued what Hermione had started, doing in faster. He quickly discarded his slacks and flipped her, pushing her hard up against the bathroom door. He wrapped one of her legs around his hips. Her other leg was next to his, on her tiptoe, trying desperately to push herself against him.

Without warning Harry pushed himself inside her. Hermione screamed, his eyes widened and he dropped his head into her shoulder, biting it on a deep, long groan at the feel of her walls grasping around him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, trying to calm his breathing.

She dropped her head back against the curve of the door, a tear dropping down her cheek. "Tell you what? That I, Hermione Granger, had a girlish fantasy about losing her virginity to the only man she's ever loved? That I wanted to save myself, untouched, for you? I didn't think you'd care really."

Harry sighed and rubbed his cheek along the column of her neck. "You wrong. I care, so much more than you'd expect. I can't believe you'd do this though. I just don't see how someone could deny themselves the pleasure of making love—or sex," he whispered softly, running his hand down her extended leg, cupping her thigh and lifting it up to join her other leg that was still comfortably wrapped around his waist.

She grimaced from the movement and gripped onto his shoulders, dropping her cheek against the back of his head. While he walked towards the room they had gone through to get to her bathroom, he continued to tell her his feelings.

"I'm so grateful. I always knew you were strong, you've just proved it to me ten fold. I just wish I could have been as strong," he whispered as he got to his knees on her bed, which, he mused to himself, was covered with a gold comforter, and crawled up the length of it, settling her bare back against the cool cloth.

Harry slowly lifted his hips, almost pulling fully out of her, and then pushing back in. Hermione gasped at the sudden movement, her heels digging into his back, her teeth biting deep into her lip at the foreign body part inside of her. "Ah," she hissed as he continued the move.

Harry's eyes softened, "Does it still hurt?"

She hiccupped through a gasp and nodded. "Just a little."

He brushed his hand against her face and lowered his mouth to hers, darting his tongue out to lick her swollen bottom lip. He stopped his hip movements, settling his body against hers, resting some of his body weight against his forearms that were placed on either side of her head. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? You're like the reincarnation of Aphrodite. I look into your eyes and I melt," Harry groaned as he felt her body soften, causing more of her juices to produce around him, making less restraint. "The things I want to do to your body—oh, you are a goddess that I plan on worshipping all night. I know follow the religion Hermione-ism."

"Harry!" Hermione chuckled breathlessly.

"Hermione, you never really knew how beautiful you were to me, and I never took the time to tell you. I'm telling you know and I won't stop ever," he spoke seductively. He next movements startled Hermione into silence as he flipped over onto his back, pushed her legs so that she rose up on her knees, straddling his thighs. Still buried inside of her, he clutched her hips and spoke with breathless anticipation. "Ride me Hermione."

Hermione grunted and fell foreword as Harry jerked her hips, making him growl with pleasure. "H-Harry I don't think-um, oh wow," she moaned, her back arching, her hips unconsciously joining the rolling of Harry's.

"That's it baby," Harry panted, trying hard not to dig his fingers into her hips. He slid one of his hands up her side, over the curve of her neck, and shoved his fingers into her hair, pulling her down for a deep kiss. "Faster," he whispered against her lips, all the while helping assisting her in moving faster.

Hermione dropped her hands up above his shoulders, her eyes gazing deeply into his, her hair draping on either side of his face, swaying back and forth at their moderately fast movements. She bit her lip and gasped into his face, dropping her forehead against his. "Oh Harry, mm," she cried, grinding her teeth.

Harry clenched his teeth as he felt his orgasm building. "Merlin, Hermione, I'm coming," he whispered harshly, wrapping his arms around her waist, jerking her to him, his movements become more erratic by the second. Giving one last hard thrust, a thrust so hard it shoved her forward, pushing her chest into his face, he came-harder than he had ever done before and it was pure bliss.

When he finally came back around the first thing he noticed was Hermione sitting straight up, still intimately joined to him, with a Cheshire grin across her face. "Mm, I like your face when you come. It's very delicious."

Harry snorted and smacked her arse. "You little vixen, just you wait," he warned and flipped her onto her back. He slid down her body and pulled draped her legs over his shoulders.

Hermione grunted with the sudden movement and gasped. "Harry-no! I've read about this and how it can be," she paused her eyes wavering, "unpleasant for—"

"In no way with this be unpleasant for me. I bet you taste like ambrosia," he whispered kissing her inner thigh. "If I drink of you do you think I'll become a god? So that I could be worthy of my goddess?"

Hermione's blushed, her cheeks turning a vicious red. "Harry," she spoke coolly.

"Shh," he hushed her and gently placed a kiss against her swollen nether lips.

"That was amazing," Hermione whispered, her voice filled with awe.

Harry grinned with boyish pride as he crawled up beside her, curling his arm across her stomach, and resting his head against her right breast. "It was wasn't it?"

Hermione, running her fingers repeatedly through his hair, frowned up at the ceiling. "We just took a really big leap didn't we?"

Harry sighed and snuggled deeper into her and the covers. "A much needed leap if you ask me."

"I guess the whole courting thing is out of the picture now," Hermione chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Trust me, I'm not complaining!"

Hermione grinned as she felt his smile against her stomach. This was going to be a very fun night…morning.

_Ugh-the world will just have to wait until I've had my fill of Harry James Potter._

To Be Continued…

I don't have much to say about this chapter. I think it's one of those 'you either like it, or hate' chapters. I'm sure some people will think the sex was too soon, and some will think it was too fluffy. Anyhow-thanks for being patient with me and I hope everyone was somewhat pleased with this chapter.


End file.
